


【雄狮父子+黑白王子】Divina Commedia

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Double Drabble, Dragon Wrathion, Fallen Anduin, I HATE BLACK DRAGON!-said by Varian Wrynn, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文三万字，3月至6月间首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。一场自梦魇开始的情事，而终于走向黎明





	1. 神曲·地狱篇·崩裂神殿

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·第一章为雄狮父子pwp，涉及：瓦里安+洛戈什×安度因，双龙，圣妓  
> ·台服翻译

>   
>  **“请告诉我：当初发出甜蜜的叹息时，爱是用什么办法，又是以怎样的方式，使你们洞悉那难以捉摸的情欲？”**
> 
> **“没有比在凄惨的境遇之中回忆幸福的时光更大的痛苦。”**
> 
> **——但丁·《神曲》 第一卷 地狱篇 第五章·淫欲者**   
> 

安度因·乌瑞恩在一片几乎致盲的白金光芒中睁开眼。  
一个四面垂着金边纱帐的神舆，宽敞的空间被鸭绒的软枕铺满。他支起身子，金发上盘绕的白纱和金铃摇晃起来，在寂静中发出清脆的响声。但他并不能站起来——他的脚腕被镣铐锁在了神舆的大理石柱子上。  
这种情形带来了极大的困惑。他努力回忆着自己到底是怎么来到这里的，但他什么也想不起来。他叫安度因·乌瑞恩，他记得清楚，但其他的关于自己与世界的一切都是真空。思索了半天得到的只有头疼。但他总觉得自己是为了什么而来的，那到底是什么呢？  
他抬起头，望着华盖的顶端。  
雕琢的华盖用一整块龙的脊骨构成。在中心的地方是一个镀金的狮像。  
他的目光与狮眼交汇的一瞬间，隐秘而又喧闹的呢喃在他脑海蓦然响起，他听见镌刻命运的石板在生命的齿轮上摩挲，吱呀回响中念出他的过往。那个声音告诉他，他是一个濒于死亡的王国的王子。他的王国陷入诅咒，无论是山林还是海洋都无法帮助他们渡过难关，而最可怕的是，他的父亲，原先的国王，瓦里安·乌瑞恩已经被诅咒吞噬。今日，他将作为祭品，献给神殿中的神的使者，以换得诅咒的解除。  
他要去服侍神。  
想到这里，安度因脚上的锁链“啪”得一声断了，剩余的黄金像是小蛇一般自己盘绕在他的脚腕上，化成了一串叮铃作响的铃铛。他愣了一下，似乎明白了这是神要他尽快前往神殿。  
那么，他该去服侍谁呢？  
这么想着，一阵清风从他背后吹来，吹开了细白的纱帐。长长的大理石台阶出现在他的眼前。  
气流顺着台阶上升，携着几片玫瑰花瓣飞进了神殿。  
宽阔的殿堂正中间是一条长长的卧榻。有两个相同长相的人分坐在卧榻两端，一个人披着深蓝色的丝绸长袍，头上顶着金狮的冠冕；另一个人则半负铠甲，身下垫着霜狼皮毛。金冠之人瞥了一眼战士，发出了不屑的轻哼，落进战士的耳朵里，换来一声冷笑。  
他们自从身在这个殿堂就开始不断争吵。不知道为什么，反正就是看彼此不顺眼。金冠的人觉得对面的战士是个野蛮人，而战士看不上对方虚无冷漠的微笑。他们漫无目的地活在这方神殿之中，整日争执。但今天似乎争执要结束了。神指定的祭品将终结他们的纷争。  
突然，那个战士站了起来，狼一般锐利的目光刺向门口。金冠之人有些惊讶地看着他：“是什么，洛戈什？”  
战士仔细听着风中铃铛摇晃的声音，露出一个粗野的笑容：“来了。”  
安度因一步步迈上台阶。这是浮空的圣城，炫目的日光照耀在白色大理石上，远处是蔚蓝的海。光与热洋洋洒洒倾倒在城市里，他拖着纱衣长长的摆尾拾级而上。每一步，赤裸的脚掌贴在温热的大理石台阶上，他的心情都更加沉重一分。海在远方奔涌。每一步，光芒都更加盛大。他柔软的金发在白纱下被照成暖云后灿烂的太阳，碧蓝的瞳孔闪烁，海洋在奔涌。  
就在他怀疑这台阶是不是无穷无尽的时候，安度因猝不及防地抵达了终点。  
两个高大的身影倒印在海中。他瞪大双眼。  
“父亲！？”  
安度因失声叫了出来。他眼前的确是两个父亲——无论是身披苍袍、头戴金冠的人，还是身披幽魂之狼战甲的人，都是他的父亲，瓦里安·乌瑞恩。按理来说他的父亲已经不在人世了，这两个人绝不可能是瓦里安。更何况他们见到他之后仍是满脸的漠然，只是静静注视着他。  
“你是祭品吗？”头戴金冠的瓦里安站起来，向他展开双臂，“神殿等你来履行圣职已经很久了。”  
安度因有些混乱地摇摇头：“您在说什么，父亲？这到底是哪里！？”  
“这里没有什么你的‘父亲’，我们只是神的意识在人间的化身。你必须尽快履职！”战士的瓦里安向前迈了一步，浑厚粗犷的声音震动整个殿堂，安度因不由得往后倒退了一步。  
“洛戈什，我们需要对他说明。”瓦里安斜睨了他一眼，重新看向安度因，“你是来履行圣职的，你将服侍神的代理，承接神恩。”  
他们不约而同地望着青年的腹部。  
承接神恩？  
安度因诧异地皱起眉头，但从这两个人眼中的幽深里，他突然明白了这话所指的肮脏含义：“不可能！这不行！”他震惊于这莫名其妙的遭遇和荒唐的“使命”，一时间甚至无法转身离开。  
“这是你国家赋予你的使命！”洛戈什瞪着他，眼中燃起无名之火。  
安度因还想驳斥，但一瞬间日光倾覆，在灿烂的令人头晕目眩的光辉之中，有疯狂的细语钻进他的耳朵，他双腿一软往前倒下，被走过去的洛戈什拦腰扛起，走到殿堂中间的卧榻上平放了下去。  
安度因在一片眩晕之中感觉到双手被紧握着缚在身后，钳制者的力量大到他无论如何都挣脱不开。睁开眼，金冠的父王平静地坐在他面前，伸手就要去解他腰上的织金软带。他惊呼一声，下意识地朝着对方踹去。然而尽管失去了战士的天赋，他的父亲仍然具备反制他的能力。瓦里安脸色变都没变，直接握住了安度因的脚踝。纤细的脚腕上金铃一阵碎响，大手紧握着，指纹刻进王子白皙的皮肉。他的腿被拉到一边，而瓦里安顺势坐近，轻轻一抽便将他的腰带扯掉了。  
安度因怔怔看着自己身上本就单薄的白纱滑到一边，肌骨掩映在奶白色的纱衣之下。他看着父亲向他伸来的手猛地颤栗起来，断断续续地几乎是哀求道：“不，父亲，别这样，您不会这样对我的！求您了父亲，停——”  
金冠之人捏住他的下巴，用一种不容置疑的力道拉他进入了一个深吻。安度因瞳孔骤然放大又紧缩，泪水瞬间溢满眼眶。他咬紧牙关企图扭开头，但他的父亲锲而不舍地用舌拨弄着他的嘴唇，终于在他因坚持不住卸力的时刻撬开了他的牙关。  
对方的舌头游走在他的嘴里，温热而灵活，搅动着他的舌，又在他避向一边的时候细细捋过他的齿列。他惊得猛地将舌头往后卷，却被对方舔过舌系带。他被一击，嘴张得大了些，津液便顺着嘴角淌了下去，滴在他自己的胸口。  
安度因鼻子一酸，又因这短暂的分神而打乱了呼吸的频率，一番唇齿纠缠下来，他几乎窒息。对方一放开他，他就拼命喘着气，丝毫没有察觉自己胸前和腹下搭着的纱衣已经被掀到了一边。他赤裸地躺在两个令他感到陌生的瓦里安之间，头顶天窗洒下的日光直射他的眼睛，世界一片空茫。  
国王瓦里安的手还在他身上来回抚摸。安度因的体格不算壮实，肌肉线条柔和。他用手拂过青年劲瘦的长腿，紧绷的小腿与脚尖富有弹性，连关节都渗透着柔和的淡红色。他凑过去，吻上青年的大腿根部。  
安度因惊叫一声，正想抬头，却被身后的洛戈什按住，向后扳着下巴又吻了起来。这个亲吻和先前的全然不同，透着一股野蛮之气。他试图将对方的舌头从口腔里赶出去，却被洛戈什一个猛磕咬破了舌尖。疼痛伴着血腥味在口腔里散逸。与此同时，身下一股不同寻常的湿热让他再也忍不住痉挛起来——  
头戴皇冠的、他陌生的父亲，含住了他的阴茎。  
这是安度因从未想过也绝不能忍受的事情。他尊贵的父亲，国家庄严的君主，不应当对自己的儿子做出这种事情来，更何况常年在教堂中学习修行的经历本就让他对性事鲜有兴趣，连自己都不常自渎。可现如今，他的私处被温热的口腔包裹着，那种从未有过的感觉让他浑身僵硬，腰却忍不住软下去。国王稍微吮了两下，他本来垂着的性器就颤巍巍抬起头来。更可怕的是，他感到脑后被什么硬硬的东西顶住了。  
羞愤之中，他的眼泪从眼角滑下来，溜进金发之间。一张手掌摩挲在他的胸口，不知道使了几成力，所到之处的皮肤都刺啦啦泛起红痕。带着茧的指尖搓捏着安度因的乳首，偶尔几下拉扯，酸麻和疼痛就直接导入胸膛下的心脏。安度因在带着血腥味的亲吻中抗拒挣扎。他知道那些茧是常年卧剑的战士父亲手上有的，他原本对此那么熟悉——父亲在他童年时每次都牵着他的手走过鲜花繁盛的花园天井。  
往日的幻影被彻底撕破，如今他正被凌辱。他相信这绝不是他的父亲，但那两张面孔仿佛是在嘲笑他一般，晃在他眼前。他只能紧闭着眼睛。  
身下，粗糙湿滑的舌苔摩擦过龟头下缘，还有手搓揉着他的囊袋，他颤抖着差点崩溃，大腿不知应当合拢还是分得更大一些。就在这时，身后的男人似乎不满于这种温吞的节奏，将他缚在背后的胳膊一把抬高，安度因就被推了起来，整个人趴到了瓦里安面前。国王也没想到战士会有这种举动，颇为不满地看着洛戈什三两下解开皮质腰带。早已胀大的阴茎一下从裤子里弹出，拍在了安度因的臀瓣上。王子吓了一跳，不由自主地往前逃离，却被身前的国王按住双手。  
瓦里安用一只手就轻松制住了他：“你还想逃避吗？”他伸手向旁边不知何时出现的小桌子摸去，端起一只篆刻着古文字的金杯，将杯内的秽物倒在安度因光洁的背上。浓稠滑腻但又透明无色的秽物顺着他的脊柱淌下去，蜿蜒过腰窝和尾椎流进臀缝之中。冰凉的液体激得他浑身发抖，翘起的阴茎顶部也渗出珠露。  
洛戈什伸出一根手指，蘸了他背上的秽液，将手指探向青年的肛口。安度因感觉到有东西触碰着肛口外的那圈皱褶，立刻挣扎起来。洛戈什不耐烦地“啧”了一声，一掌狠狠拍打在他的臀瓣上，青年哀嚎了一声，整个人瘫软下去。  
身后那根手指还在来回戳刺着，坚硬的指甲时不时划得他瑟缩颤抖，而刚才被掌掴的地方更是火辣辣地疼。洛戈什磨了一小会儿，将指节推了进去。安度因从未被进入过的身体立刻绷紧了，他扭动着身子想要把身体里的异物挤出去，但对方反而变本加厉地顶着往里深入，疼痛之下安度因头上冒出了冷汗。他面前的人看他难受，便放轻了手上的力道，转而抚摸着他的脸：“你抗拒什么呢？放松下来，没有人能抗拒自己的命运。你只能接受。”  
他掌心的温热覆在安度因眼睛上，让他在一片黑暗中不由得跟随着这个熟悉的声音放松了身体，感受着身体里那根手指的进出，宽大的指节挤过他紧致的肠壁反复抠搅着，怪异的麻胀中有什么不为人知的满足感蓦然滋生。那只大手每推进一下，其余弯曲的指节撞在他的臀瓣上，抽出时又因内里的摩擦力将他往后拽一小段。在这来回的摇曳中，他的呼吸急促起来，面色也更加潮红。  
安度因紧闭着眼睛，将眼泪滴在身前的人的掌心。  
不知什么时候洛戈什加入了第二根手指，甚至在插入的时候故意稍稍分开两指让空气灌进去。安度因发觉有什么更加湿热的液体从自己身体中涌了出来，肠液混合着被送进体内的冰凉的秽液，随着手指的搅动发出滋滋水声，甚至还漫出了穴口，滴落在大腿上。他不由得轻轻抽气，嘴里念叨着“停下”但声音却变了调子，婉转中带着些媚意。  
洛戈什突然从他体内抽出了手指，拉高了他的腰使变得水光斑驳的穴口对准自己的阴茎，毫无停顿地将硕大的龟头挤了进去。安度因尖叫一声，无援中胡乱抓住了国王瓦里安的长袍。比手指更加粗大的热物卡在穴口，他浑身的肌肉颤抖着。这时，面前的人解开自己的腰带，让自己勃起的性器弹在安度因的鼻梁上。他将手穿过青年灿金的发丝，安抚性地揉着他的后颈，但另一只手却毫不留情地拉开他的下颌，把肉棒送进了他的嘴里。  
男性生殖器的腥膻味道充斥着他的口腔，安度因海蓝色的瞳孔此时一片湿润。洛戈什还紧紧箍着他的腰，不断将粗壮的硬物向他体内推送。龟头挤压过因刚才的开拓而发热敏感的肠道，黏膜裹覆着、挤压着，让战士发出一声压抑的叹息。强行撑开内壁的感觉并不好受，疼痛烧灼着安度因的神经，但口中的热物让他什么话也说不出来，只能发出支吾的抗议。这两个人——他拒绝承认是他的父亲——的性器过于粗大，只是龟头和阴茎的前半部分就填满了他的嘴，他被捏着下巴，唾液打湿了解下的长袍，而那个蕈状体还刮擦着他的口腔壁，挤压着他的舌头。他想吐。  
洛戈什又是一个挺身，终于将阴茎全部插进了他窄小的肠道。安度因的痛呼被堵在口中，只能颤抖着闭上眼，泪水和汗水混杂在一起，金发全部湿漉漉地黏在脖子上。他挣不开束缚，只能默默祈祷着身体里的硬物自己退出去。可那个东西那么大，将他肠道的褶皱全部撑开，他只要一闭眼就能感觉到下半身里饱胀的肉棍，甚至能够感受到上面每一条暴起的青筋。那些盘曲的血管和肠壁里的血管网交叠，脉搏的震动也缠在一起，震撼着他的心。  
像是可怜他似的，洛戈什退出了一半，将方才金杯中剩下的一些秽液倒在阴茎根部，然后在安度因喘息的时候再次挺了进去。青年被这次猝不及防的插入顶得尖叫了一声，裹在性器上的秽液也被紧缩的肛口挤出去了一半，但有了那种液体的润滑，这次进入竟然的确顺畅了很多。像是与它应和，他体内刚才仿佛枯竭了的肠液再次开始分泌，很快内里就变得又湿又热。  
安度因羞愤地发出哼声。但不知怎么，他的内壁像是有了自主意识般攀上侵入的男根，收缩吮吸着，在对方想要抽离的时候孜孜不倦地追上去，让他也下意识往后靠了靠。  
战士看到这种情景扑哧一声笑了出来，甩开肩上的铠甲，握紧他的腰开始在不太深入的地方来回迅速抽送。高频率的抽插让安度因无所适从，只能忍耐着，感受着穴口撕裂般的疼痛转化为一种对碰撞的渴望。当坚硬的肉棍抵着他的内壁又急又狠地撞过的时候，酥痒和快感的火花燃起，让他全身的血液都往下身汇聚。那种充盈感仿佛是日光普照，他屏住呼吸承接着一下下的撞击。  
他突然明白了那个使命的含义。  
“承接神恩”。  
突然，膨大的顶部撞到了某个拐点，他睁大眼睛尖叫了出来。一种庞大的迷幻的愉悦冲击着他的肉体，让他不由得长大了腿，将腰肢抬得更高。洛戈什明白了这动作的意思，又用力撞了两下，他便抖抖索索哭了出来，一直没被照顾到的性器也摇晃着滴出几滴白浊。  
莫大的神秘快感吞噬了他的理智。他只能感觉到被进入、贯穿、填满，澎湃的海浪冲击礁石，卷着情欲的渴望流进四肢百骸。这种从未有过的体验让他手足无措，只能伴随着对方的动作颠簸着沉浮。  
瓦里安不满地皱起眉头，看着身下的青年含着自己的阴茎却毫无动作，便掰着他的头，将性器往他喉部狠狠推进。安度因大惊失色想要推开他，却被反剪了手。粗长的肉棒填满了他的口腔，龟头更是几乎顶进他的喉部，引发了一股强烈的呕吐感，他几乎要窒息了，但庞大的硬物在他嘴里纹丝不动，他条件反射想用舌头将它推出去，结果只是徒劳地在阳具表面滑动。而咽喉挤压着龟头，让瓦里安忍不住往里又推了推。就在安度因觉得自己要死于窒息的时候，对方却不知为何撤了出去，转而拭去他流了满脸的泪。  
安度因满面潮红地咳呛起来，在一片混乱中他感觉到那根肉棒又贴上了自己的嘴唇。鬼使神差地，他张开了嘴，犹豫地伸出舌头开始舔舐起本就被他的津液浸润得水光粼粼的阴茎。舔了几下，他又尝试着舔掉阴茎口渗出的前列腺液，含住了龟头。  
瓦里安默不作声地笑了笑，看着他一脸迷乱地舔舐着自己的阳具。  
而洛戈什则哼了一声。眼看着祭品沉醉于即将到来的口腔高潮，他突然对着还跟自己连在一起的雪白的屁股又是一掌，猛掴的等同下安度因尖叫着缩紧了肠道，更紧贴地夹住了身体里的那根硬物。接着又是一掌接一掌的拍打，他的臀瓣被打到一片绯红，内里又紧咬着战士的阴茎不放。莫大的刺激之下，他急促地喘息着将精液射在了卧榻上。但两个男人并没有就此放过他。他们几乎同时在他身上驰骋开来。前后夹击之下，安度因无所适从，只能听着自己抑制不住的呻吟混杂着湿润的水声和肉体拍打声回响在神殿之中。  
在狂风暴雨般的性爱之中，国王在他嘴里射出一波鲜精，他被浓郁的精液呛到，下意识往后仰头，剩下的精液便从他口腔中溢出，全部洒到了他脸上。他正无措地眨着眼睛时，身后的战士将他一把拉过，让他仰靠在自己身上，又是几个用力的顶撞，在他绞紧内壁时把精液灌了进去。热液激荡着他的肠壁，安度因哆嗦着绷紧了脚尖。他不知道自己现在的表情已经全然是沦陷在爱潮里的娼妇一般，绯红的脸颊上汗水晶莹。他只是混乱地喘息着，一面用迷离的眼神看着仍盯着他的瓦里安。  
洛戈什并没有从他身体里抽出来，而是就着连接的姿势微微撤出，把他整个人转了一面，面向自己。安度因被这突然的倒置弄得呆了几秒，直到洛戈什又握着他的腰把他往下按才想起来推拒。他的腰已经被握得一片青紫的淤痕，连接的穴口也被粘液完全沾湿了。尽管刚刚才射在他身体里，但那根巨棒仍然没有丝毫疲软下去的架势。战士用肌肉鼓胀的胳膊托起他的臀瓣，将他往自己的阳具上按下去。安度因被顶得意识昏沉，只能攀附在对方的肩头。  
他浑然不知瓦里安在他身后靠近了，伸出了手揉按着他被肏得红肿的穴口。安度因心里一惊，刚想向后拨开那只手，那根手指就在洛戈什一次抽出时看准机会，贴着肛口和阴茎一同挤了进去。他吓得扭动腰肢想要逃避开来，但却自己撞上了身体里的敏感点，他立即瘫软了下去。那根手指不像洛戈什的指尖有那么多粗糙的茧，但更加灵活地在他肠道内划来划去，几次抠挖下去，肠道内原本被舍得满当当的白液就滑落下来，混着肠液在卧榻上蜿蜒。他被抠得没了力气，只是迷蒙地眯着眼睛，发出连绵不绝的轻飘飘的呻吟。但不知为何，他感觉不到疼痛。只有饱胀的充实感。  
洛戈什和瓦里安对视了一眼，彼此了然一笑。接着，洛戈什突然用一只脚撑地抱着安度因站了起来，青年慌忙紧紧攀住他健壮的背肌，惶恐自己因重力而坐得更深。而瓦里安也站近了，灼热的胸膛贴上青年肌理平缓的脊背。他的手指还在肠道内逡巡，又抠摸了几下，他在洛戈什抽出的时候用第一个指节勾着穴口，将它撑开，然后将自己的阴茎也顶上去。  
安度因发出一声恐惧的呜咽，他努力把脚尖抵在卧榻上，企图撑着自己往上去一点，但洛戈什单手抱住他的肩膀，瓦里安按住他的腰肢，一点点坚定而缓慢地将龟头挤进手指撑开的缝隙里。撕扯的痛感再次烧灼在安度因的身体里，原本一根阴茎就已经把他填得满满当当，而现在他几乎被从正中劈开来。身后的人按照自己的频率往里送，遇到肠道狭窄的地方安度因还会被顶上去一些，又被面前的人按着腰坐下去。他双手无力地在洛戈什背上抓挠着，完全无法抵抗这种侵略。  
“哈——求、求你放开，我不行的，我——”他苦苦哀求着，双手扯上洛戈什的头发。  
“你可以。”洛戈什对他笑了一下。  
安度因愣住了，他熟悉那个眼神。  
瓦里安突然扳着他的脸颊让他回过头，用力吻着他。他海蓝色的眼睛再次湿润了。他感到另一根阴茎也完全被推了进去，肠道被撑开到空前的程度。他甚至能想象到自己一塌糊涂的穴口，沾满了淫液，薄膜被撑到几乎透明。那种极致的充盈感让他几乎窒息。  
他如海中溺水的人，睁大眼睛拼命呼吸。洛戈什将他的腿架在自己胳膊上，两个男人心照不宣地开始了抽插。他们极有默契地一进一退，安度因只能感觉到当一条肉棒抽出的时候，另一根便又急又狠地顶了进去，撞得他眼前只有一片空白，前所未有的快感和刺激烧得他头脑发热。他的呻吟越来越放浪，而他们开合的幅度也越来越大，精囊不断拍打在他的臀部，激起一片红晕。身后的人甚至一只手越到他身前，用富于技巧的手法灵活地把弄着他高高翘起的性器，揉搓着他的睾丸。前后刺激之下，安度因拔高了尖叫又射了一次，甬道也抽搐着迎来高潮，但两个男人并没有停下。他们反而愈发用力地肏着他，发狠地干进他的甬道。之前射进去的精液已经在抽插之中全部带出了体外，而他愈发丰盛的肠液则让阴茎的插送变得无比顺畅。  
青年被摆弄得狼狈地哭出来，剧烈的心跳几乎冲破他的胸膛。海声，浪潮的声音在远方响起，像是昭告着海啸的到来，他看到炫目的日光。盛大的光芒让他近乎融化。他眼中的海落下水痕。过于剧烈的动作让他的神经麻痹了，他感到身体里膨胀着太阳，狮子撕咬他的心脏。肉体陷入他的肉体，高潮的快感被不停歇的性交拉长，他承接着神的恩泽。恩泽流入他的身体。他闭着眼睛尖叫。日光普照海洋。  
隐约之间他听见海水沸腾的声音，鼓噪翻滚着，朝圣者的脚步声。  
有谁伏在他耳畔喘着粗气说，朝圣的子民即将到来，让他们看看侍奉神的人的淫态。他吓得一个激灵，想要挣扎，但最后的冲锋让他尖叫连连，欲海的巨浪吞噬了他，他无法躲闪，他仰头，海蓝的瞳孔对上了璀璨的日光——  
海沸腾了。  
他坠入深渊。 


	2. 神曲·炼狱篇·狂热告解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·第二篇为雄狮父子pwp，涉及：无自主意识瓦里安×黑化安度因（主导）+正常安度因，触手，半身女体化，射尿  
> ·台服翻译

>   
>  **“你们该看到，这样一些人所抱有的渴望均已落空，而他们本能使他们的欲望得到满足，但这欲望却使他们遭受永恒之苦。”**
> 
> **——但丁·《神曲》 第二卷 炼狱篇 第三十七章·被革除教门者**   
> 

安度因在一阵头痛欲裂中恢复了视野。  
是暴风城。他终于想起来了，他属于暴风城。这里是暴风要塞的某一件房间。但奇怪的是本来全部是深蓝色的丝绸床帘全都变成了紫红色的帷幔，整个房间被过于华丽的绛色丝绸制品堆满了。他从床上坐起来望向窗外，震惊地看见整个城市一片死寂，空气中漂浮着腐败葡萄发酵的怪异气息。  
沉重的乌云凝滞在空中，世界像是停止了。  
上一段噩梦的触感还残留在他身上，日光和海浪拍打过的地方焦灼黏腻，他不由得攥紧了胸口的衣服。白色细亚麻布，他的睡袍。  
阴翳爬上他的心脏。  
那的确是他最大的梦魇。无论如何，安度因都不能想象自己会被父亲——还是两个父亲，一同侵占。但如果那是真的，如果那些都是真的，那么“乱伦”这一罪名将成为乌瑞恩家族永远的污点，伴随着难以磨灭的淫秽记忆镌刻在他的身体里，他的肌骨变成了罪的实体。他就是罪。  
他捂着心口，紧紧闭上眼睛。黑暗中乌鸦在远处尖叫，七只眼睛的黑羊从外面眺望着，沉重的命运齿轮从他的灵魂上碾过。有一股湿漉漉的气息从他脚腕上蛇行而去，安度因恍然一惊，睁开眼睛。  
正对着他的墙上不知何时多出了一副金框油画。  
画框里一个奶金色长发的女人，眼睛是一片深海。安度因·乌瑞恩继承了她几乎全部的容貌。她穿着黑色蕾丝的长裙，眼神冰冷，但还是微笑着竖起食指做出了一个噤声的姿态。  
从她眼中刺骨的碧蓝里，他隐约看见王座。昏暗的王座厅，骨肉粘连的巨大身影被锁链紧紧绑在王座之上，面罩与镣铐用黄金狮头的钉子钉入骨头里，它了无生气地喘息。暗红的液体从台阶上流下去，蜿蜒渗透到石砖之下。那个身躯僵直又扭曲，仿佛是压抑和混沌的聚合体，他移不开视线。一阵阵甜腥味飘散。  
他听到有声音从远处传来。像是缥缈的乐音，又像痛苦的呻吟，混杂着叹息的淫浪的笑声敲打着岩石。声音变换着高低频率，回旋着勾勒出交缠的肢体。  
七只眼睛的黑羊嗅着血腥味而来，升腾起的迷雾化成恐怖的幻象。安度因努力想要错开视线，但那酷寒的双目将他牢牢锁住。他的心脏越跳越快，终于一个恍神倒了下去。而似乎就在那一瞬间，有一只手猛然冲出玻璃，向他探过去。  
安度因跌坐在地上。他眼前一片黑暗，只能剧烈喘息着，等血液重新流进大脑。而当知觉慢慢恢复之后，他发现一只手牢牢攥住了他的手腕，要把他往上提。  
“欢迎，我刚刚忙得抽不开身，差点忘了要来接你。”  
那个声音很耳熟，但又十分陌生，在清朗的声线中带着浓烈旖旎的味道，似乎还有些沙哑。  
他诧异地抬头望过去，首先入目的是绛紫色半透明的蛛丝长袍。雪白纤细的脚赤裸着踏在冰凉的大理石地砖上，来者投下阴影。镶嵌着宝石的繁缛护臂张牙舞爪延伸到舒展的锁骨，深黛的夜色织成头纱，被一圈暗金的王冠锁住，压在他长及肩胛骨的黑色细发上。他的每一缕头发都燃烧着苍紫的光。  
那个人用跟他一模一样的脸勾起摄人心魄的微笑，在他泛着艳红的眼角下，苍白的皮肤中隐约流动着暗影的辉芒。  
安度因的瞳孔骤然放大了。  
他猛地甩开抓住自己的手，踉跄着站起来瞪着那个和自己有着相同面孔的青年人。但他还没来得及问对方的身份，紫袍者就整理好自己的仪态，对他眨眨黑玛瑙般的眼睛：“要问我是谁，不妨先介绍一下，你是谁？”  
安度因戒备地看着他，没有回答。  
那人并不生气，维持着好看的笑容：“就算你不说，答案在你心中也是很分明的。而我，和那个答案是相同的。我就是你，你即是我。”  
“不可能！”安度因断然否定。而自称是也是安度因的人并不理会这反驳，只是漫不经心地转过身。方才还是油画的墙此刻又出现了一扇门。那个人推开门，脚步轻盈地走了出去。安度因满腹狐疑，但还是立刻追了上去。  
门外是一条光影迷离诡异的长廊，白光灼灼的地方像是暴风城的仲夏庭院，长廊的另一侧是静静废弃的皇家剧场。舞台上一束无源之光落下，照耀着一具裸露着肋骨的巨人尸体。  
前面那个人的脊背在绛紫蛛丝下若隐若现，他快速穿行在长廊里。安度因跟着他，听见暗影中有窃窃私语传来。  
声音在暗中称颂着南天的十字，通往乐园的门。它告诉安度因千万的名字，世人为紫袍者取过的无数的代号。  
紫袍者的脚踏在大理石上，听起来像是血落入深潭。他有时往身后微微侧头，晦暗中他似笑非笑，只有眼睛里有种异样的光。  
若干概念被嵌入安度因的头脑，他莫名得知了那人的称谓。小国王、王子，或者圣光。智慧的慈悲，无知的愚昧，纯真的淫邪。  
安度因躲避着不知从哪里来的白鸽，但鸟羽从他眼前闪过就变成一道诡异的影子，落在墙上和他一起跟着那人的脚步前进。大理石走廊延伸着，绛紫色的丝袍摇曳激荡着黑暗的涟漪，血滴声回响。他又听见了那种吟唱般的笑声，掺杂在暗影的呢喃中时高时低。  
在乌鸦的羽毛被血濡湿的时刻，笑声盘旋着占据了上风。  
“但那些都是过去时了，我已经征服万国诸王，我本来与你有着同样的名字，但现在，名字于我已经不重要了。”  
笑声荡漾着。安度因愣了片刻才反应过来，那是前面的人的声音。他一出声，远方就有一座城池为他在颓靡中崩溃。  
那个人终于在一扇镀金的门前停下了。安度因跟他保持着一米的距离，看着他慵懒地倚着门回身，一边笑，一边拧动了门把手。  
“我是你的回音，暗星之芒在人间的回响。”  
门打开了。  
是一个三面洞开、有着低矮拱顶的房间。房间里铺满了柔软的鹅绒垫子，上方垂挂着重重叠叠的丁香色纱帐。潮湿阴冷的风从室外吹来，无际的暗云之下是苍白如骨骼般死去的城市。乌鸦消失了，低语也消失了。  
在临窗的地方放着一把高背座椅。  
回音从头上取下金冠，随手丢到垫子和软枕里，轻快地朝那把椅子的方向跑过去。安度因这时才发现高背椅上还坐着个人。在一种难以名状的引力之下，他也犹豫着朝他走过去。不知从哪个方向吹来的风撩开了纱帐，坐着的人的身形也逐渐清晰——  
瓦里安·乌瑞恩。  
那个被锁链锁在座椅上戴着黄金眼罩的人，是他的父亲，瓦里安·乌瑞恩。  
安度因想加快脚步，而风在此时拐了个弯，一直飞舞的纱帐又垂落下来。透过丁香紫色的朦胧，那个身影变成骨肉粘连、獠牙狰狞的古怪化身。他吓得倒退了两步。  
回音已经走到了那里，他也望着停在原地的安度因，挥挥手，纱帐便依次自动勾连卷到半空。房间顿时开阔了许多。安度因不敢贸然靠近，只是站在那里，端详着被绑在椅子上的人。  
虽然上半张脸被黄金面具遮掩，但由下颌到喉结再到锁骨的坚毅的线条、身材与遍布皮肉的伤痕，都告诉安度因，那的确是他的父亲，联盟的至高王，瓦里安。他此刻被暗影的镣铐紧紧锁住，胸膛微微起伏，仿佛苟延残喘的神像。  
等安度因反应过来，泪水已经爬满了他的脸颊。他闭上眼睛拭泪，回音的声音在这时响起：“为什么你要这么悲伤呢？我本以为你会很高兴的。毕竟这是我第一次将我的父亲和帝国展现在你的面前。”  
安度因捕捉到这句话中某些古怪的用词，警觉地抬起头，对上那双燃起幽光的黑色眼睛：“你说什么？”  
“我的帝国！”黑发青年兴高采烈地笑起来，靠着窗台展开双臂，背后是延伸到几十公里之外的广阔的城市，它们在乌云之下蒙着一层白骨的黯淡光芒，有个声音告诉安度因，这是一座从出生就业已死亡的大城。  
“还有，”回音靠上高背椅，压低了声音，笑容变得暧昧，“我的父亲。我们在为你准备庆典呢，难道你要拒绝吗？”  
安度因不知道他想要干什么，但当回音将纤细的手指搭在瓦里安的面罩上时，他莫名有一种很不好的预感：“不，停下，别——”  
回音缓缓地将面罩摘了下来。伴随着面罩落地与不知名处血液流动的声音，原本禁锢着瓦里安的锁链也变成了有生命的细小触手，悄悄退回到椅背之后。他并没有睁开眼睛，仍然保持着无生命的姿态。回音看了一眼，伸出又细又白的双臂，勾住了瓦里安的脖子。  
“父亲。”他艳丽的唇瓣贴在他的颧骨上，在靠近耳畔的地方磨蹭，“父亲，父亲……”  
回音一声声呼唤着，仿佛是夜歌的妓女呼唤着情人。他沉浸在自己的声音里，每一声都含着强烈的情绪，爱、恨、欲望、狂热，全部纠缠在一起。他的左臂紧紧勾住父亲的脖子，右手在他结实的胸口游移。像是上古之神的触须，又像是毒蛇摇动鳞片紧紧盘绕其上。  
一股湿漉漉的气息从安度因脚腕上滑过，勒紧了他的心脏。拱顶再次出现金发女人的壁画，她的目光游移，逐渐将手指从嘴唇前放下，古怪的笑容不断扩大。回音停下了仿佛徒劳的呼唤，在安度因心上的弦快要绷断的一瞬间，将嘴唇送到了父亲的眉心。  
金发女人发出尖刻缥缈的笑声，闷雷在远方炸开。瓦里安睁开了双眼。  
他的眼神是一片空茫。  
还没等安度因反应过来，回音就勾着他的父亲脖子上的锁链，慢慢走向了宽敞的软床。他坐在床边，翘起一条腿，绛色纱袍半挂在腿上，大腿内侧雪白的皮肤若隐若现。曾经的至高王木木地走到他面前跪下，用一种虔诚的表情亲吻他的脚背。  
回音抖动一边眉毛，将脚往上勾，男人便像是知道他的意思，握住他的脚腕，反复吻着他的脚心，逗得他一阵轻笑之后，又亲吻起他泛着红的脚趾尖。  
“你……在对父亲做什么！？”一个愤怒的声音响起，安度因花了几秒钟才发现这是自己的声音。他感到愤怒。  
“如你所见，是庆典的前奏啊。倒是你怎么还不过来呢？”黑发的青年懒洋洋横躺在床上，向后仰头望着安度因。一股强大的混沌力量骤然之间将安度因拉扯到床铺旁边，在停下的瞬间凝结成盘绕的暗影触手，紧紧攀附在安度因的皮肤上，所到之处都留下一片火辣辣的痛感。  
安度因用力挣扎着：“你果然是暮光的使徒……放开我！”他在痛苦的间隙向下望去，只看见回音仰躺着，而他的父亲已经将头埋入绛色长袍下那两条细长的腿之间。黑发的青年脸上升起绯红，发出短促的呻吟。  
安度因只能闭紧双眼不去看。但黑暗中，每一个细小的声音都被放大。他尽量将那粘稠液体滴落的声音想象成水声。  
“为什么一定要说我是暮光使徒呢，我已经说过了，我是你的回音，我们是一样的。”青年的声音被什么濡湿了，穿过耳膜直接进入他的脑海深处，“你还不敢睁眼看着我吗？！”  
突然一只手抓住了安度因的下巴，用一种非人的力道将他往前猛拉，安度因条件反射地睁开眼睛，看到自己的脸被恼怒和情欲扭曲。带着金属护指的手狠狠扣着他的皮肉，回音做出一个盛怒下的笑容，但那只是面具——他的眼睛里涌动着无边的晦暗和魅惑。  
他凑近了：“看来圣光从没教过你，不要说谎。”他玩味地揉搓着安度因的下唇，吻了上去。金发青年想要挣开，而回音咬破了他的下唇，唇齿交缠之间血液和唾液不断融合。漫长的啃噬之后，对方终于甩开了他的下巴。  
安度因在缺氧之下不断喘息。他很快意识到，对方一定是将什么东西注入了自己的血管，有毒素从他身体深处开始燃烧，荒火舔舐着脆弱的神经末梢，他的呼吸变得急促，有高温从内核蔓延到体表。  
他的皮肤泛起淡淡的粉红，像是被抛进了蒸汽浴室一样，汗水逐渐打湿了白色亚麻的睡衣，金发贴附在他脸侧。就在这种狼狈的状态下，缠着他的暗影触手趁他不注意，猛地将他的四肢拉开。他被拉成一个“X”形，半悬在床上。汗珠顺着他的脊背滑下，隐没在臀瓣之间。  
他在一片潮湿中剧烈燃烧。  
安度因难受地哼了一声。  
回音踏上一条粗壮的触手，它将他托起，令他能够刚好坐到安度因的正后方。他把薄唇靠近安度因的耳后，双手绕到金发青年身前，将他的睡袍撩起，一直抬到胸口的地方：“父亲会拥抱你的——感激他的爱与抚育吧？”  
安度因紧闭着眼睛。他感觉到一双带着薄茧的大手握上了他的腰，用一种几乎能把他捏出淤青的力道拉他往前。紧接着，一个圆形的硬物便抵上了他不知何时已经濡湿的穴口。  
“不！”安度因被突然重现的噩梦惊到，慌张地睁开眼睛。而几乎是同时，瓦里安将自己的阴茎插进去，一口气捅到了底。  
安度因尖叫了一声，绷直了两条腿。不知为何在上一段噩梦中那整个人被撕碎一般的痛苦并未降临，在短暂的酸痛之后，那根巨物完美地揳进了他的身体。他反复抽气，感受着饱胀的龟头在他的肠壁里突突跳动，肠道就条件反射一般涌出一股温热黏滑的液体，浸润茎柱的部分。男人顺势抽动几个来回，就在他体内搅起巨浪，肠液顺着流出穴口，打湿了他们的腿根。  
金发的青年眯着眼睛胡乱地摇头。在巨大的刺激下生理泪水模糊了他的视线，男人将头抵在他锁骨上，缓慢而有力地运动着。坚硬的阴茎穿梭在他的肠道里，每一个挺动都抹平了肠壁的褶皱，拉扯后拽着他下沉，单是这种运动就让他感到由内而外都被填满了，他不自觉发出几声叹息。  
就在他愈发熟悉这种频率的时候，男人将自己整根没入，安度因还没反应过来，他的父亲便兀自加快了速度。他想要将腿合拢，但缠着他的触手将他的腿分得更开。身体里快速穿梭的东西并不深入，但每一下都蹭过他体内要命的一点，他吓坏了，下意识想要把体内的东西挤出去，但换来的只有愈发汹涌的热与麻痒。不知何时，他原本垂软的性器也高高勃起，从嫩红的顶端渗出晶莹的液滴，在高频率的颠簸下滑下去。  
原本一直安静地坐在他背后的回音突然一只手握上了安度因的性器。他的掌心出人意料的冰冷，柔软的皮肤和雕花的金属护指一起贴上他敏感的茎体，安度因一个哆嗦绞紧了内壁。就这一下，他几乎就射出了一股精液——实际上他的确射了，但他的回音伸出一根手指堵住了他的铃口，白浊便被堵在擦银的护指之下。  
他仰起头发出难耐的呻吟。被强行堵住的感觉并不好受，他感觉到热浪慢慢退回到小腹的位置，但自己的阴茎依然热情高涨地翘起，被回音冰凉的手刺激得愈发敏感。  
“你看，”回音笑起来，从后面轻轻咬着他的耳垂，“我就知道你会喜欢的，但好戏还在后头呢。”见安度因的呼吸逐渐平息下来，他开始上下捋动他的茎体，时而揉着龟头与茎柱之间连接的一圈软肉，时而搓动下方的囊袋。随着回音手上动作的加速，刚才停了一阵蛰伏在他体内的瓦里安也重新开始抽送。安度因只感觉到自己像是个被挤来挤去的人偶，操弄着他的阴茎和勾引着他的手将他的灵魂从头尾提起高悬在深渊之上。他发出近似哀求的呻吟，腰僵直地向上挺起，以一种奇怪的姿势架在两人中间。  
在瓦里安又一次狠狠撞进肠道最深处的时候，安度因再一次射了出来。这一次，回音没有加以任何制止，他就看着白色的精液从涨红的顶端喷溅出来，撒到父亲的腹肌和另一个“自己”的手上。  
回音的声音听起来兴奋极了：“做得不错！是不是，父亲？”他抬起自己沾着白浊的手凑到瓦里安唇边，男人就像嗅到猎物的头狼一样，突然散发出一种嚣张而带有侵略性的气场，抬起冷色的眼眸含住了回音的手，顺从却也有些挑衅似的，将他手上的精液舔了个干净。这场面对于安度因来说过于刺激，他的心脏像是被紧紧攥住了，但肉体却保持着高度的兴奋。他只能无助地喃喃：“父亲，求您别这样，您不该……”  
“不该什么？”回音用另一只手抬起他的下巴，迫使他与自己对视，“别自欺欺人了，你喜欢父亲这样对你。当他看向你的时候，你是不是就是不愿意承认自己看到的欲望？”  
“你在胡说什么！”  
“看来首先需要让你对自己能诚实一些。”回音轻轻咬了一口他的鼻尖，像蛇一样扭身踏到他面前。瓦里安自觉地从他身体里抽了出来让到一边，他的穴口像是来不及合拢似的，翻出来的一小片软肉无力地轻颤。  
他被触手绑着放到了床上。回音踏在他面前，冶艳地微笑着，将环绕脖子的金饰下的暗扣解开，那紫红的袍子就顺着窈窕的胴体直直滑落下去。他的胸口波动着一阵阵暗影，像是被夜幕笼罩的大理石雕像。  
回音跪下去，玩味地抚摸着他被淫液和汗水打湿的腿根，又握着他半勃的阴茎撸动几下。就在安度因以为他要再给他手淫一次的时候，他像是突然想到了什么有趣新奇的点子，露出了几乎可以说是纯真的笑容。  
“对了，不妨让你感觉些不一样的东西。”他分开大腿跨到安度因胯上，上半身向后优雅地倒去，被瓦里安扶住。他深处一只手掩住会阴部分，当手再起提起的瞬间，原本是阴茎和阴囊的地方变得一片平滑，而会阴的皮肉开始慢慢变形分裂，一层层轻柔缓慢地绽开，变成完整的女阴的样子——他轻轻拨开新生的阴唇，在嫩红的肉瓣之下，向阴道的地方色泽渐次加深变成颓靡妖娆的深红，完整绽放的“玫瑰”泛出诱人的水光，肉瓣轻轻开合扇动，淌下一滴又一滴散发着淡腥味的淫露，引诱着所有窥见这诡谲之美的人进一步犯罪。  
瓦里安埋首在他柔软的黑发之间，扶着他朝安度因的性器上坐了下去。  
安度因看着那个“自己”在自己身上缓缓沉没，惊得四肢僵硬。不同于口交，他仿佛被泡进了一潭泉水，紧致湿滑的阴道毫无缝隙地包裹着他。回音的脸颊红成一片，他用能挤出水来的声音低吟了两句古神语，便自己扶着坐到了底。  
那条甬道并不火热，甚至不像人一样具有温度，反而像是鱼，冰凉滑腻，用压强轻轻压迫吮吸着他，要将他拖入情欲的深海。他甚至感觉这个“自己”变出来的女性器官里面藏着无数的小吸盘，又像海葵柔软的触手，攀附着他的同时将春药注入他的体内。呻吟从他嘴里溢出。  
“看着我。”黑发的他一手扶着身后父亲的臂膀，用一种及其淫糜的姿态在他身上扭动着胯部。安度因被一条触手勒住了脖子，窒息让他睁大了眼睛，回音用窄小的淫穴吞吃自己的器官的样子全数落入他的眼中。他每一抬胯，就有粼粼水光缠绕着安度因落在他的小腹上，肉体撞击发出“啪啪”的声响。就算是再厌恶这种奇怪的行为，他的体温还是不断上升，四肢被束缚的痛感渐渐模糊，意识汇聚到身下的那一点，以及被回音流出的淫水重新打湿的、自己逐渐酥麻起来的穴口。  
“你不也是这样吗？我和你是一样的，你与父亲交欢的时候，就是这种表情——”安度因确信自己听清了回音的呢喃。回音眯起眼睛微笑，突然做出一个矫揉的表情，看起来仿佛正在承受极端的愉悦。安度因被这种表演弄得有些糊涂。  
我是这样的吗？  
他突然冒出来这么一个念头，然后他自己的声音在脑海里蓦然响了起来：“是的，我就是这样的。”  
他悚然，小腹一紧，在回音一声刻意拔高的浪叫中，猛地射了出来。  
黑发的青年爆发出一阵尖笑，他扶着从两边伸来的暗影触手，俯下身去，与安度因贴着额头：“别害羞，我们该玩得更尽兴才是，我——哦。”他还想说什么，但一支贴上他脸的触手打断了他。  
回音用一种称得上是怜爱的眼神看着这根触手，一边爱抚它一边轻吻着它的顶端：“也要让它尽兴。刚刚我们都冷落了这个小东西了，真可怜——”  
他眯起眼睛，以极色情的表情舔舐着触手的顶端，随着艳红的舌尖不断扫过，触手原本浑圆的顶端开始变形膨大，逐渐变成了尖部微微隆起的类生殖器的模样。回音吮吸了几下，那条诡异的触手的表面就渗出了透明的粘液，滴答落在床单上。  
看起来像是要插进什么地方似的。  
安度因的喉结无意识地滑动了一下，细微的动作映在另一个他的眼睛里，回音松开口，粘液粘连着挂起一道银丝，又贴在他雪白的下巴上。  
“你来照顾它吧。”他说着抬起手，触手便摇晃着朝安度因的股间贴去。  
安度因发出一声窒息般的抽气声，剧烈挣扎换来的是触手越缠越紧，有细小的触须像章鱼一般悄然无声地攀上了他的臀瓣并向两边扒开，湿漉漉的穴口暴露在潮湿冰凉的空气中不自在地收缩着。那些触须灵活地游移到那里，旋转着挤进了一阵阵收紧的肠道，一条，紧接着又是几条，它们在他体内滑动撩拨着，但对于他体内的酥麻完全是隔靴搔痒。很快，它们就拉着他的肠肉施力，将他的穴口撑开了。  
空气灌进肠道，安度因颤抖着咬紧牙关，愤怒地瞪着那张跟自己一模一样的幸灾乐祸的脸：“我警告你，放开我！”  
“这就要看我的小宠物同不同意了。”回音挑挑眉毛。  
刚才那根隐没到安度因腿间的触手突然挤进了他的肠道里，安度因还没来得及发出惊呼，嘴巴就被另一只伸来的触手塞满了。身体里的那根又粗又长的触手缓缓蠕动着，在黏滑的表皮之下球状的肌肉来回滑动，碾压着他的敏感点，他双腿一软，重量完全移到了被束缚住的腰部。而收紧的触手箍紧了他的腰肢，让肠道内抽插的触手的感觉更加鲜明。  
在耻辱和快感之下，他海蓝的眼睛里涌出生理泪水。触手不断抽送撞击着他的臀部，他被顶得一荡一荡的，内里也像是被撞到高空又重重落下，反复撕扯冲击之中下半身沾得全是冰凉腻滑的粘液。而口中的触手则浮起了一个个圆圆的小颗粒，在他舌头上滚动，带来前所未有的酥麻与舒爽。他几乎要被强烈的口腔高潮逼疯。  
回音看着他满面潮红的模样，满意地笑起来，微微侧头向后抛了个眼色，方才一直静静跪着的瓦里安就凑上去，像是做过千百遍一样，痴迷地吻着他的腿根，进而吮着他还流着蜜液的阴部。  
“抱歉父亲，刚刚我和‘我’玩得太着迷了。现在——来拥抱我吧。”几声放浪形骸的喘息之后，他漫不经心地降下旨意。  
得到了恩准的前任国王乖乖拖着他柔软的屁股把他放倒在床上，拉高了他的双腿扛到肩上，然后将一直高高翘立、已经涨得发紫的阴茎用力操进了他的淫穴之中。他向后仰着头，眯着眼睛发出满足的呻吟。  
他的脸正对着吊悬在半空被触手操弄的安度因。回音脸上愉悦的表情让安度因感到无比的恐惧。那双光洁的腿被一再拉开，之前穿梭在安度因身体里的肉棒以惊人的速度往黑发青年的甬道里反复撞击，力道大得让回音不断往前移，又被瓦里安有力的双手拽着腰往自己腰上按。父亲的阴囊拍打在那个“安度因”的臀瓣上，他脸颊的红晕与眼角连成一片，摆动腰肢迎合着父亲的挺动，口中溢出断断续续的浪叫。是缥缈的乐音，是混杂着叹息的淫荡的笑声。  
“对——啊！对是那里——父亲、父亲，再快一点……”他毫无廉耻地索求着，安度因用近乎绝望的眼神看着他最崇敬的父亲以可以称得上“乖巧”的姿态，迅速地响应着黑发的自己的要求。他甚至按着他的腿俯下身去，与自己的爱子缠绵地亲吻。  
痛苦在他的胸腔里膨胀起来，碾压着他的心脏和肺，以至于在火烧般的痛苦和口腔里反复戳刺的触手的侵犯下，他仍旧鲜明地感到了喉咙深处蕴藏的血腥气味。烈火蔓延在他的体内，恍惚之中他听见黑暗的呢喃。  
“你是我的。”  
“父亲，你是我的。”  
回音的笑声回荡在房间里被四面的风带远，纱帐在气旋中翩然落下，朦胧的光影里那两具纠缠的身躯若隐若现，他听见自己的声音诉说着陌生的诅咒。  
“你要永远在我身边，戍卫我，还有我们的王国——”  
他看见父亲撕咬吮吸着那个自己胸前的红缨，与此同时，有触手爬上了安度因的胸膛。带着刺的细小触须缠住他敏感的乳尖，来回勒缚拧动，刺痛与麻痒让他的呼吸变得凌乱，缺氧中，他无意识地张大了腿，让后穴里抽插的触手进出更加迅速。混乱的意识让他产生了自己与下面躺着的人的感觉互通的错觉。  
“你会的，父亲。”  
一声笃定的宣判。  
安度因口中的触手突然分泌出大量粘液，差点呛进他的气管。他透过泪眼忘见下方黑发青年的小腹微微耸起，随着父亲的动作颤动，身体里逐渐升起一种不属于他的触觉——那是另一种甬道被冲击的感觉，炙热的长矛穿刺，要将承受者钉死在原地。有多余的触手从交媾的两个人身下穿过，探进了回音的后庭，而安度因身体里的触手也同时膨大了一圈。他被快速地操弄着，但身体却慢慢失去了知觉，取而代之的是另一个身躯的感官。他漂浮在那里，浑浑噩噩地感受着另一个自己被前后开发的强烈到几乎将他扯碎的快感。有触手也钻进了瓦里安的身体，细微的电流通过他的前列腺，他坚实的肌肉抽搐几下，在异常的刺激与舒爽下差点就倒在床上，但在回音放浪又严厉的眼神中，他闷哼着忍住射精的欲望，颤抖着支起上半身，加快了抽插的频率。  
安度因只感觉到自己的肠道和另一个他的阴道被完全撑开了，龟头刮过内壁的褶皱拉扯穴肉翻卷、内脏颠簸起伏，仿佛他是被神选中的土地，惊雷炸裂其上为了塑造出全新的乐园。他甚至感觉不到有前端口状的另一条触手吸上了他的阴茎，围绕着口器的一圈柔软的肉须扒拉着阴茎的根部，没几下就吸出了精液。  
在巅峰将至的时候，他惊恐地看见刚才明明一直闭着眼睛仿佛沉沦在爱欲中的回音突然睁开双目，漆黑无眼白的双瞳冷静而幽深，他微笑。  
那足以令一切陷入疯狂。  
他感觉到了。是柔韧的子宫颈被顶开的感觉。属于父亲的阴茎长驱直入，硕大的龟头卡进生殖腔里，绒毛吸附着他、抚慰着他，令人癫狂的高潮终于要来临了。安度因身后的触手颤抖着喷射出浓液，而他的脑海中唯一映出的是回音的子房被鲜热的精液灌满的感觉。他抽搐着收紧肠道，前端则难以抑制地涌出一股热流——他全然不知自己已经射尿了。  
那个属于他的声音在尖叫。  
他空茫的瞳孔里映出了整个沉睡的死亡的帝国，远郊的城市在睡梦中燃烧，死亡的兽人和人类被一同挂在绞刑架上，黑烟升上苍白的天空，死寂、死寂、死寂。蔓延着。血流淌在大地深处，七只眼睛的黑色山羊伫立在雷声四响的平原，他窥探着，他凝视着。  
一个属于安度因的声音在他空荡的心中低语。  
“我爱父亲。我渴望他的爱。这是情欲之爱吗？是的，是的。  
“他应当永远在我身边，我是他唯一的伴侣与主宰。只有在我身边，他才能向善，我们已经达成了共识，之前荒唐的噩梦不过是小小的插曲——这都是为了他好，只有这样我们才能实现伟大的目标。  
“他爱我，他会实现我所有的愿望，他会保护我。  
“而帝国外一切的野蛮与暴力，部落也罢、亡灵也罢，都会被铲除——彻底、彻底死亡……谁让他们不听话呢？我们该怀着慈悲心肠，像他们烧掉泰达希尔一样，把他们都烧死。”  
这样吗……他真的是这样想的吗？  
该这样吗？  
是这样吗？  
不知什么时候他被放到了床上，就在刚刚回音躺过的地方，床单已经被汗水和淫液完全打湿。黑暗的触须轻柔地抚摸着安度因的耳根，他无神的双瞳里海蓝色变得黯淡。麻痹中，回音冰凉的手指轻轻扼住他的喉管。  
他的眼睛慢慢聚焦，充血红肿的嘴唇微微颤动着，拼凑出破碎的梦呓般的语句：“把……暴风城……还给我……”  
“不，亲爱的我，暴风城已经死了，”回音微笑着舔吻他撕裂的唇角，低吟出声，“欢迎来到我的帝国，这里是沉睡之城，奈奥罗萨。”  
他浅浅地呼吸，对那个名字毫无反应。  
回音从他身上挪开，对着身后招了招手：“来吧，让父亲再来陪陪你，你一定很想念他了。我还有点事要做——”  
他望了一眼瓦里安有些漠然的表情，扬起一边眉毛，顺手撩起安度因一缕黄金般灿烂夺目的长发：“……而且你也喜欢这个，对吧，父亲？去享受吧。”说着，他迅速甩开手，朝露台边上走去，观赏远方坠落的闪电。  
安度因被抱起来坐在父亲胯上。他再次被填满了，瓦里安灰蓝的眼瞳唤回他的神志。他感受着体内的高热，那是属于他父亲的温度。他无力地趴在父亲健实的胸肌上，茫然地望着他的脸，像是陷入一场没有终结的梦境。他们的体温混在一起，皮肤被汗水和体液胶在一起，仿佛生命原初的样子。金发女人沉默在壁画之上，她象征着孕育，一切全新的世界，她生出光芒与死亡。  
“父亲。”泪水烫着了他的眼眶，过往的一切从他心中被扭夺离开，他抽泣着，被瓦里安·乌瑞恩紧紧搂着吻上额头。  
就好像以前很多次一样。  
他深深地呼吸。  
该是这样，但……不是这样。  
无限凝滞的混沌突然被一股力量撕破，原本斜倚在露台上的回音震惊地转过身去，看见安度因手中不知怎么多出了一把龙牙匕首。那把匕首深深刺入了瓦里安·乌瑞恩的胸膛，割裂了心脏。  
金发的国王泪流满面，他摇晃着站起身，用尽全身力气把匕首拔出来，大量黑血便喷涌而出。瓦里安倒在床上了无生气地喘息，安度因也因为中心不稳跌坐在一边。  
“你——你怎么敢！！！”回音的面庞被愤怒完全扭曲，黑紫光线爆闪着覆盖了他的皮肤，有骨状的翅膀和辅足从他背上骤然脱出，挂着翅膜和血管。他终于露出了真实面貌，气势汹汹地朝安度因冲过去。  
一个身影挡在了安度因面前。  
“我的孩子，我爱你。”  
那个熟悉的、沧桑的、温柔的声音，这么对他说道。 


	3. 神曲·天堂篇·安乐圣堂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·第三篇为黑白王子pwp，涉及：龙化怒西昂×安度因，有具体而奇怪的龙类生殖器官的描写  
> ·台服翻译

>   
>  **“你该满怀热情，把我紧跟，让你的心灵不要与我的话语离分。”**
> 
> **——但丁·《神曲》 第三卷 天堂篇 第九十九章·最大的圣者**   
> 

艾法希比元帅带着暴风城皇家护卫严守在暴风要塞王座厅之中。他们刚刚击退一波从传送门来的无面者，刀刃还滴着古神爪牙的污血。圣光大教堂派来的几位牧师和圣骑士忙着用圣光祷告净化大厅。他们围成一个圈，正中间是一个硕大的卵形的暗影屏障。  
将近十个时辰过去，他们的国王，安度因·乌瑞恩进入暗影之界后再未归来。  
山缪森将军瞪着站在人墙里层的两位虚空精灵暗影牧师，仿佛下一秒就要对他们刀剑相向了：“你们是不是上古之神派来的，为的就是把吾王引入陷阱！？”  
“我已经说明过了，将军。”那个有紫色头发的女精灵生气地皱起眉头，“我们绝不会对安度因陛下做任何不利于他的事！他心中的暗影太过深重，正因如此他才会决定自愿成为诱饵，将潜伏在暴风城的无面者引出来，只是——”  
她担忧地看向结界。  
国王陷入虚空的时间实在是有点太久了，他们也不确定他会不会就此堕落。  
就在这时，暗影屏障中骤然迸出几道耀眼的圣光，在场的士兵全都为之一震。就在艾法希比元帅想要拔剑冲上去劈开暗影之时，神圣新星的光芒猛烈爆射出来，暗影的牢笼登时变成了断裂的古神触须，散落在地上抽搐扭动。  
像是感应到身躯的断裂，一股磅礴的混沌之力突然从暴风要塞的高墙之下涌起，黑雾中凝结出巨大的触手，猛地砸在墙上。大片渗着黑雾的粘液也背离重力向上蔓延，很快就要翻进窗口。就在这时，几声高昂的龙鸣从天际传来。在护城河的深水之下，地面迅速下陷形成了巨大的旋涡。在龙鸣与振翅的巨响中，上古之神的触须被一股来自地心的强大引力拉扯着掉了下去，在湖水倒涌、深渊哀鸣的瞬间，地壳的裂口砰地一声合了起来，而暴风要塞岿然屹立。  
古神黑血形成的粘液脱离了母体，还想往城堡内部渗透。而又一波更加耀眼的神圣新星的光辉爆发，将黑液全部蒸发了。  
光芒之中，安度因·乌瑞恩跪在地上仰着头，精疲力竭地喘息着。  
短暂的寂静之后，整个暴风城都陷入了骚动。平民不知道皇宫发生了什么，深更半夜被一阵地动山摇晃醒，还以为是灾变再次降临了。山缪森立刻带队去安抚恐慌的民众，艾法希比则带着亲卫队向国王跑去。  
元帅本想把国王拉起来，但安度因的意识还处在混乱之中，手脚无力，尝试了半天也没能站起来。他双手撑着地面，喘了一会儿：“……我没事，皇宫回复原先的守卫部署吧。”  
“可是陛下，”艾法希比看他摇摇晃晃地站起来，想伸手搀扶，“您的身体——”  
安度因踉跄了一下，往后栽去，却靠上了一个人。  
一个艾法希比从未见过的皮肤黝黑的皇家侍从扶住了安度因，让他稳稳地靠在自己的怀里。“看起来陛下需要歇息。如果可以，请允许我送安度因陛下回寝宫，元帅大人。”他声音恳切，末了还露出一个淳朴真诚的微笑。  
安度因晕晕沉沉的，听到他的声音，微微抬起沉重的眼皮瞄了一眼这人的脖子。  
艾法希比还想说什么，被安度因一挥手打断了：“回去吧，艾法希比元帅。此时我们的人民更需要军队去保护他们。”元帅闻言，只得躬身告退了。  
“您能走吗，陛下？”那人还扶着他。而安度因很配合地往下滑了一点，证明自己气力不足，并不能回到寝宫。那人高兴起来：“那么，容在下无礼了，尊敬的国王陛下。”  
明明是正经的语气，听起来却充满了幸灾乐祸。安度因好笑地想。  
说着，那人将他一把打横抱起，稳步走回了他的卧室。  
黑曜石与焦土的火热气息隐隐从那人项间飘来。  
安度因在那个怀抱里尽可能舒展了一下四肢。经历过了刚才那几段逼真的幻象，他整个人都没了力气。随着那人的步伐，他仿佛飘在云上，那人吐气的声音像是龙翼滑翔过积雨云，冷风与热风交缠，湿漉漉的，鼓噪澎湃。  
他被放在了自己的床上。  
安度因像是终于结束了漫长的旅途一样舒了一口气，似笑非笑地睁开眼睛，凝视着把手撑在自己耳畔的“人”，像是念出咒语一般喊出了他的名字：“怒西昂。”  
黑龙的王子笑了起来。他解开包着头的亚麻兜帽甩到一边，黑色的头发乱蓬蓬地散下来。龙的金瞳里倒影出安度因相比于青少年时更加舒朗俊逸的模样。他打了个响指，整个房间的三十六盏玻璃灯中的火苗都跃动起来，一时间整个房间被柔和的暖光充满。  
“真是一场大胆的心灵之旅，安度因陛下。”  
“我还以为你不会过来。怎么，地深之源的东西收集完了？”  
“嗯，麦格尼还引我和黯角去见了曾经的大地守护者之殿。接下来会很有意思的。”说着，他脱下长袖衬衣随手甩到一边。  
安度因没接着说话，只是看着他。今年三月时，麦格尼·铜须托穆拉丁给他捎来信件，警告他关于上古之神和来自虚空的威胁。而麦格尼为他找到的同盟，是失踪许久的怒西昂和他的同胞。黑龙的胞亲正搜集着大地腐化的讯息，也与暮光爪牙交战了几次。他虽然不想和这条曾经一而再伤害乌瑞恩家族的龙有所接触，但几番考量之后，他还是一直与怒西昂保持着书信往来，甚至几次利用心灵幻象面对面沟通战略情报——让他们都很惊讶的是，这合作居然还算愉快。  
而如今他们总算面对面。曾经在脑海中构想过的所有争吵全都没有发生，他们熟稔地对话，像是昨天傍晚他才把他送回暴风城，招着手在露台约好了第二天的幽会。  
结合着两位龙族对地深脉动的感知，结果出人意料——最后一个古神恩佐兹的触须已经在整个艾泽拉斯的深处蔓延开来，它刻意绕开德鲁伊们加强防御的梦境之树，转而令无面吞噬者在其他地方活动。大概是被察觉了脑内的计划，他一个月前开始不断陷入噩梦的纠缠。虚空精灵术士建议他借机彻底根除心中的负累，他才会冒险进入暗影之中。只是没想到，恩佐兹的爪牙已经深入到暴风城之下了。  
怒西昂见他默不作声，探出一只手，坚硬的指甲刻过安度因的锁骨。在指甲滑过他线条优美的锁骨之时，指尖一小片皮肤蹭过年轻国王的肌肤，所到之处是温热与柔软。他忍不住又抹开他脖子上细密的汗珠，在手被安度因利索拍开之后，露出一个坏笑：“你做了个好梦？”  
安度因眯起眼睛，海洋陷落在金色的羽絮里：“是啊，是一个没有你的世界。好的不能再好了。”这么长时间以来他还是第一次见到人形态的怒西昂。后者在这么些年里似乎不仅获得力量飞快地生长，相应的人形也变成了成年人的模样。他的黑发变长了，赤裸着上身，骨架舒展而肌肉饱实，黝黑的皮肤上也蒸着一层热气，在烛光映照下像是流着蜜。不变的是他散发着岩浆般红光的金色眼瞳，还有眼中的狂傲和热望。  
但他没能继续看完怒西昂的腹肌，因为这该死的龙压低了身体凑了过去，安度因只能看到他的脸了。  
“那么，那个世界里有什么？”怒西昂轻轻蹭过他的唇角。这个细小的动作引发了安度因极大的震动，也许并不仅仅是因为他们曾在潘达利亚游历时（不知道当时脑子里装了什么垃圾而）躲开他人的眼线，悄悄在轻摇的柳梢下给予彼此强装熟练的亲吻。亲吻、指尖触碰、呼吸。带着微热的末春的风胶在两人的鼻间。呼吸。  
呼吸。  
他定了定神，努力无视怒西昂逐渐下移到脖子的吻：“你看到了，对吧？”  
龙发出无辜的笑声：“谁让我是龙呢？这是高贵生物的特权。我的兄弟还找了条绿龙当配偶。说不定他们会生一个炫彩龙——我可以继承奈法利安在黑铁峰的实验基地了！”他咬开安度因胸前的珍珠纽扣，声音变得含糊不清。  
“那样的话你就可以准备跟你哥哥和姐姐的脑袋挂在一起了。”  
他用一个湿漉漉的吻印在安度因的胸膛正中，年轻的国王闭上眼睛，发出一声短促的轻呼。  
从种种理论上来看，他都不该和这条龙滚在一起。他背叛过他、背叛过联盟，他的一个举动就让艾泽拉斯发生了翻天覆地的变化，虽然他说要阻止一场灾难可从目前的结果来看是惹出了更多乱子。但——梦魇还在他身上荡漾出湿热的余韵。他整个人都蒸腾起一种撩人的热气，浑身酥软沁出了一层细汗，连呼出来的气都带着些旖旎。而剥去一层层的肌骨，内里轻轻绞起，想要吞吃某些柔软又坚硬的东西。  
曾经他会感到恐慌，不过现在他已经明白了。  
至于怒西昂……暂且不跟他计较。  
这么想着，他很干脆地蹬掉了自己的裤子。怒西昂明显愣了一下，但很快反应过来，坏笑着帮他连着亵衣一同扒了个干净。  
白皙而舒展的胴体深陷在深蓝丝绸的床单里，暖金的烛光流淌在安度因身上，怒西昂先是吹了声口哨，又很快收敛起表情，捏着下巴沉思起来。  
“你在想什么？”见他突然没了动静，安度因感觉身上有点冷，微微抬起上半身靠在软枕上。  
“神殿深处的羊脂玉——你要吗？我下次可以乔装成商人进城来送给你。”  
“用不着，乌瑞恩王室的珠宝一般用珍珠和蓝宝石——啊！”安度因在怒西昂扑上来含住他的耳垂的瞬间发出一声小小的呼喊，后者似乎没有感到沮丧：“不用放到衣服上，你可以用来做王座前的踩脚凳。”  
安度因踹了踹怒西昂的大腿：“你其实是想让我的国民再次因王室的腐败掀起骚动，然后自己蹲在房顶上看戏吧。”他的语气里带上了一点威胁。  
怒西昂啧了一声，握住他的脚踝扯到一边，松开腰带就想行事，被安度因随手甩出的圣光环束住了手腕：“等等！”  
“为什么？你在梦里不是很适应吗？”怒西昂抖抖手腕，象征性束在他手上的圣光便散逸了，他耸腰让半挂在翘起的阳具上的裤子掉下去，接着埋身到安度因腿间，暧昧地蹭了蹭臀瓣间被汗洇湿的穴口。方才观赏到的旖旎糜烂的梦境让他也早就躁动不已，他该尝尝这具身体到底是什么味道了。  
“梦是梦。你想让我死吗？”安度因把手伸到床头柜上，捞过来一个水晶瓶，拔开塞子，一股宁神的芬芳就飘了出来。  
“你这话听上去像是身经百战了。”怒西昂无视了国王的怒瞪，好奇地看着里面有些稠的液体，“这是什么？是油吗？”  
“嗯，教堂圣礼会的圣油，用来淋在头发上的。”搞得他好像是个深谙情事的贵族暗娼一样。  
安度因看着龙兴冲冲地把油倒在手指上就往自己的身下探去：“嘶！停！等一下你的爪子——”  
尖锐的疼痛直冲上他的脑门，他忿忿地把怒西昂的手拉起来。  
果然，这头龙的爪子还顶着尖锐的长指甲。看他的表情，怒西昂相信他真的会把自己坚硬如黑玉的坚甲全部拔掉。  
他无辜地把双手举过头顶：“抱歉，我不弄了？”  
如果可以，安度因实在是想直接将他一脚踹下床然后大喊卫兵过来把他给叉走，或者简单一点，心灵控制他之后指挥他跳进护城河。不过真要如此，卫兵们首先就会看到一个满面潮红衣衫不整的国王——太羞耻了。  
这么想着，他不情愿地翻身把脸埋在鹅毛枕里，抬高臀部，把淋满了圣油的手指探向穴口那里。触碰到菊穴外围的一瞬间他微微抖了一下，试探着用指腹推揉入口细密的皱褶，体液和香油混合在一起，顺着手指流下聚集在他掌心。他的腿根开始打颤，轻微的喘息被塞进鹅绒里。  
怒西昂跪立在他身后，怔怔地吞咽了一口唾沫。他一只手扶上安度因的腰，细腻的皮肉在他手下蓦得僵了一下，但又慢慢放松下去，像是默许了他的举动。于是他的手掌滑过他的腰侧，摸索到年轻的人类胯间立起的器官，试探着上下捋动了几次。  
安度因抖着手，往穴内推入了一个指节。酸涩与饱胀感立刻顺着他的脊椎流入大脑。果然梦就是梦，被打开的感觉怎么都不好受。他深呼吸了一口气，等酸胀稍微平和了一些之后，把手指继续往里推。他的肠道湿热柔软，包覆着他的手指，指甲稍显坚硬的边缘被勾勒得清清楚楚，敏感的内壁牵连出细微的痛意。他尝试着退出一点又深入，手指上的油已经被紧致的肠壁挤出穴口，运动起来有些生涩。  
怒西昂在这时候摸着他的腿根，把落下的体液抹在他指节上。他哼了几声，不大情愿地继续开拓着自己对接下来的“剧目”熟练又全然陌生的身体。推到整根手指完全进入的时候，他身体里残存的火苗再次燃烧起来了。他辗转着、试探着压过梦境中自己最敏感的一点，绵软温热的情欲便撩拨到他失神。反复若干个来回，他的甬道里升起一种酥痒难耐的感觉。  
安度因的腰开始打颤。他深呼吸了一下，尽可能地放松下半身，又加了一根手指。轻微的痛意从穴口出现，很快融化在温热的体液中。内穴开始吐出肠液，小心翼翼地颤抖着展露这副身躯的热情。  
他维持着这种半伏半立的姿态，时间一长肌肉有些发酸，大腿根部也不由自主紧绷起来。他几乎要回头怒斥那头蠢龙的——他也不知道该骂他什么了，反正就是该骂。  
然而就在这时，怒西昂一只手伸到年轻的国王胯下，用一种冒犯的姿态一声不吭地握住了他的茎体。他的小臂好歹算是给了他的腰胯一个支点，他勉强稳住了身体。龙的掌心有着超越常人的热，不算用力地握着他的茎体快速套弄，这令安度因的性器翘得更高了些，却也让他身下的酥麻感愈发强烈。不管是前面还是后面都是隔靴搔痒。  
他从喉咙里发出了一声呼噜，反应过来之后耳根烧得通红。这更像身后那头野兽的习惯。不过野兽本身没有察觉到其中的不妥。他一边试图取悦人类国王，一边从旁边捞过那瓶圣油，将剩下的油一股脑淋在自己勃大的阴茎上。他将安度因的手指从已经被他自己弄得红嫩柔软的肉穴中抽出来，抵过去用龟头顶住将要滴落的肠液。  
“嘿，怒西昂，你——”安度因突然慌张起来。虽然刚才没有仔细看，但这一顶他就感觉到了龙的器官跟自己似乎有些微妙的不同，对方膨大的蕈状体不是圆滑的半球体，而是一个顶端稍圆的圆锥。这让他刚刚顶进去时其实并没有那么痛，但那种表面黏滑柔软、下层肌肉组织却十分坚硬的感觉让他想起了一些不太好的梦魇片段。他还没能反应过来，怒西昂便继续往前一挺，在油和肠液的作用下粗长的阴茎突然整个滑了进来，骤然撑开的疼痛让他惊叫起来。  
他咬着牙发出破碎的呻吟：“等等、等、等一下——”变了调的声音和怒西昂边抽气边喃喃着“好了，已经好了”什么的声音混合在一起，一时间旖旎的氛围几乎被败了个干净。两个男孩狼狈地喘息着。  
那真的是太疼了。安度因的脸埋进鹅绒枕头里，脊背绷紧，露出脊骨的线条。身体里的异物毫不留情地将他的肉扯到极限，炙烤般的痛楚烧得他一阵阵耳鸣。他现在才感觉到梦境里的痛感是那么遥远而缥缈，现在他真切地痛着，手指把深蓝的丝绸床单扯得变形。  
“出去！”他嘴里挤出一句命令，怒西昂怔了一下，慢慢向外撤出，可龙根上盘旋的一圈圈螺旋状的褶层产生的阻力让撤退也变得艰难而痛苦，等怒西昂完全拔出去又拽着他的腰把安度因翻过来的时候，他蔚蓝的眼睛已经浸没在惨红的泪光中了。  
“……你这头龙只会给我找麻烦……”安度因还哑着嗓子。  
“所言极是，国王陛下。”龙好像并没被激怒，但他敛起笑容，用一种近乎残酷的表情，按着他的腿弯重新将阴茎插进了初尝人事的身体。安度因被疼痛逼得不断向头顶的方向蹭，但怒西昂撑在他耳畔的手将他卡在了那里。他本能地想要闭眼，但尊严刺激着他紧皱着眉与怒西昂对视。他抿着嘴唇，胸膛不断起伏。  
怒西在完全揳进安度因的身体后落下一滴汗水。熔岩在他眼中燃烧，看着青年的眼睛，他的胸膛里发生了一场不小的地震。他缓慢地挺动了两下，安度因的眉头皱得更紧，还发出了溺水者一般的细声呼救——意识到这一点的时候，他抬起手，紧紧握住了自己的嘴。  
火山岩刺在他的身体里，他挣扎着捋顺自己的气息。怒西昂还在缓慢地、一刻不停地抽送，体内硬物来回摩擦的感觉过于鲜明，他警告自己，冷静，放松下来。不知是身体逐渐适应还是自我暗示的作用，过了约莫五分钟，有种奇异的感觉升腾起来，凌驾于痛楚之上。  
黑龙的王子深吸一口气。他能够感受到自己的阴茎根部在被人类紧致、无意识抽动着的肛口吮吸。黑龙的血液不同于其他龙，他们的血像是熔岩，体温也比人类高上不少，对比之下这个湿漉漉的小口就更像是一潭偏凉的温泉，让他搅动几下就掀起了热浪。  
见安度因不再嘶嘶抽气了，他便加快了动作。  
年轻的国王此刻柔顺的金发全被汗水黏在了脸上，显得有些狼狈。他缓过气来，虽然不怎么情愿，但还是从脑后抽来枕头，把自己的腰垫得高了些。这个姿势让他的双腿完全打开，被更加深入地侵占。形态古怪的阳具在他体内来回穿梭，每一次撤出，怒西昂根茎上的螺旋褶层都扣着敏感的肠壁，刮出一波又一波的肠液与油膏。他仿佛能想象到自己脆弱的肠道和穴口已经被刮得艳红，那种冶艳的场景刺激他忍不住吸气，压得本就窄小的甬道更加收紧。  
怒西昂用一种安度因听不懂的语言低吼了一声，在他身上大开大合地挺动起来，锥形的顶端不断顶撞摩擦着安度因体内的那一点，那种过电般的感觉便让他整个后腰都软了下来。他唯一能做的只是咬紧牙关，不让某些湿润而混乱的呻吟从口中溢出。可他感觉自己坚持不了多久——怒西昂开始啃咬他的脖颈，留下鲜红的吻痕。龙尖锐的指爪带着压力和热胡乱抚摸着他平坦的腹部，被指甲划过的肌肉颤栗起来，他脑海里浮现出自己被残暴的野兽开膛破肚的场面。那种混杂在情欲里的嗜血本性让他恐惧，但这也足够激发兴奋。  
他的呻吟终于从唇间和指缝挣脱，回响在灯火灿烂的国王寝室。  
怒西昂舔过他的锁骨，顺着他的喉结向上，将安度因捂着自己嘴的手扯开。他们对视。  
龙的金瞳散发的红光倒映在青年蔚蓝的眼睛里，燃烧的太阳融化在汪洋中。视线交错的一瞬间，他们听见沸腾的声音。淬了火的太阳在情欲的潮水中黯淡下去。怒西昂伏过去，想要吻上安度因绯红的薄唇，而青年却下意识地扭过了头，他的吻落在他的腮帮上。两人具是一愣。  
怒西昂顽固地凑过去，想要吻到他，一边又加快了身下的动作。过于猛烈的动作顶得安度因前后摇晃，他半眯着眼，意识只能集中在身后被打开的甬道，在反复的抽插中无意识地张开了嘴，接着被含住了舌头。  
粗糙的舌苔碾过他的牙龈，让他头皮发麻。  
形状古怪的生殖器在他体内来回穿梭，有些许空气夹在溢满热液的褶层与肠壁之间，被剧烈的动作挤出响板一样的声响。锥形的顶端从安度因的敏感点上扫过去，地壳裂变的巨力化解在辗转柔韧的甬道之间，令入侵者发出惊奇而满足的喟叹。  
“坦白，安度因，你梦见了什么？”汗水从怒西昂小麦色的皮肤上滑落，砸在安度因脸上。  
“我——啊！我梦见、父亲，该死的——我梦、啊！”他的回答被不间断的抽插弄得支离破碎。他有些混乱了，这条龙的血那么热。他梦见了他生命的起源，荣耀的起源，痛苦的起源——他的父亲。他梦见了自己的爱与憎恨，要毁灭世界的“神”居然强迫他认清了自己都不曾知晓的内心。  
王族的血脉让他生来便需要用早慧麻痹痛苦，但他也会有自己的恨意，那些未曾发出的对父亲与战争的质问与嗟叹竟然深重到要将他埋没了。他还爱他的父亲，他想要留下他，那种强烈的冲动如要实现，他必会以艾泽拉斯作为祭品——这令他感到恐惧。但那种恐惧和痛苦也一遍遍警示着他，甚至还让他触摸到了父亲的脸颊。那是他从最开始就仰赖着的光源。他看清了那些黑影，在伸手去捞取黑暗中仅存的光芒的时候，反倒感觉有些轻松了。  
他的舌头扫过唇瓣，又被卷进炽热的亲吻中。  
而那些啮噬着他又保护着他的细小龙牙像是在提醒他，梦该醒了。  
持续的疼痛与酥麻化为小小的火舌，舔舐着细嫩的皮肉，将安度因点燃了。他在漫长的亲吻中窒息，抬起手肘企图把怒西昂从面前架离，而怒西昂拽过他的胳膊，将国王半侧过来，拎起白皙的腿架到自己的肩膀上。他肏干的力道过于野蛮，几次狠狠地撞上安度因身体里要命的一点，混杂着疼痛的快感猛烈地敲击着他的脊柱和大脑。  
在又一次毫无预兆的蛮力冲撞之下，安度因尖叫着绷紧了腿根，一直没有被照料到的前端喷出一股浊白，很快渗透到床单之下，留下浅浅的精斑。猛然收紧的穴道也让怒西昂猝不及防，下意识握紧了他的腿。等到年轻的国王抹开被汗水黏在脸上的发丝勉强喘过气来，才有力气挣扎着去扒开怒西昂的手指——他的大腿上已经留下青青紫紫的斑驳指印，轻轻一碰就疼得要命。  
怒西昂终于反应过来自己的过失：“啊！我……我没想到……抱歉。”他的话被安度因一个眼刀打断了，后者像是懒得跟他计较一样，指尖跃动起圣光的辉芒。伴随着真言术的吟唱，丝丝缕缕的光攀上他的皮肤，所及之处青淤便消退了。这种“把戏”他曾在潘达利亚见过，那时尚且青涩的人类王子用这种信仰之光——迥然不同于红龙一族的生命烈焰的东西——治疗一个又一个为了保护他而受伤的人。  
他舔了舔嘴唇：“……所以我是可以随心所欲了？既然你可以治疗……”“你想多了，黑龙。”安度因用有些沙哑的嗓音低吟，“已经够了。你应当离开了。”他动了动有些酸麻的腰，提醒对方赶紧把还在体内逞凶的热物抽出去。  
“真的吗？”怒西昂抚过他的小腹，把溅到那里的精液擦去。指尖所触是令人痴迷的柔韧与湿热，“我不觉得你吃饱了。”  
“你再不拿出去，就别怪我开始心灵控制了。”安度因张开手掌，纤长的手指扣住对方的额头——他突然发现怒西昂的额角有黑玉一般的角质，穿破皮肤掩映在发根里，他要长角了。  
怒西昂透过手指看着这位国王海蓝的眼睛。他静静笑了一下，一边向外撤一边轻轻摇头：“你还没尝够滋味呢，不是吗？”  
安度因白净的脸上浮起红晕。他皱着眉头，拉着被子转过身去够被丢到一边的枕头。就在这时，一道巨大的阴影从他背后凭空升起，将他完全笼罩了进去。他惊讶地回过头，怒西昂已经不见，取而代之的是一头用后足站立着的黑龙。龙漆黑如夜空的鳞片在璀璨的烛光下流动着灿金的光，从龙的角度来说他还远未成年，还能容纳在宽敞的国王寝室里，但那翼展近八米的巨大翅膀展开的时候还是碰到了一些零零碎碎的装饰，盛着水的金盘被掀到了紫檀木柜之下，上面飘着的玫瑰落了一地。  
他还没长角，没有其他巨龙绵延的冠鳍。但也许等他长成了，真的会有奈法利安——甚至耐萨里奥那么大。  
怒西昂微微斜过头颅，让自己能够与人类对视。他的玻璃质角膜没有绿龙或者蓝龙那样湿润的虹色，能够直接看到金黄的虹膜。赤色微光从他狭长的瞳孔中泛出来，像是炼金师工坊里稀有的奥金——就像他的父兄与姐姐一样，黑龙是用大地最上等的矿石铸造的，那是恶行也掩盖不了的事实。那是龙。  
只有在凝望着龙的眼睛的时候，安度因才能感觉到人与龙之间真实的不同。  
“退下，怒西昂！”这还不足以令他恐惧，他从未害怕过龙这种生物。  
但龙已经扑到了他的床上，随着一声脆响，床的下半段完全塌陷了下去，一根床柱也被他的翅骨刮倒了，要不是地上铺着厚厚的地毯，那响动一定会把卫兵吸引来的。  
国王眼看着自己的卧室毁于一旦，还没反应过来，龙的爪子就按着他的背把他压在了床上。意识到怒西昂要做什么，他惊恐地挣扎起来——这太逾越了，完全超过了他的心理承受范围，跟那些噩梦都有得一拼了。  
但龙爪如此有力，他就像是被山峰压住了，背上传来粗糙的触感，是他的爪心有些坚硬的疣状凸起和龙革。那温度比刚才更高了一些，高热让他融化开去，伏在床上无力挣脱。  
“别动，不然我的爪子会划开你的背。”是怒西昂的声音。和平日里不一样，变成龙之后他的声音更加低沉，像是地心深处的星球的心跳，带着熔岩奔涌的回响。  
安度因被压制着。他只能感受到身后还未合拢的入口再一次被什么顶开了，而且进入自己的东西变得比前一次还要可怕——龙真正的生殖器比刚才的阴茎要粗上一圈，在龟头的根部还环绕着一圈疣状凸起，在进入的时候滑过他敏感的肉壁，奇异的感觉令他头皮发麻。而在那根巨物推到一半的时候，安度因才发现了更不得了的事情，那螺旋形肉褶似乎间距在拉大，而中段变粗，一个类似于结的东西被推进了他的体内，顶端进入一个深不可测的地方。  
“这是为了防止雌龙在交配的时候挣扎离开雄龙。龙的受孕还是很困难的，我们不得不采取多一些的手段。”怒西昂一边挺进一边解说。  
这太疯狂了。  
安度因浑身颤栗着，紧紧闭着眼睛。  
灼热的巨物横亘在他体内，几乎要将他烫伤。他只觉得被钉在了即将喷发的火山上。由于结的存在，龙每一次抽插都只能限定在狭小而深邃的甬道之中，那块从未有人探入的秘地被完完全全开发了出来，柔嫩的肠肉吐出肠液，包裹着形态奇异的生殖器。粗大的结刚好碾压在前列腺的位置，每一次挺弄都让他眼冒金星。  
龙显然也沉醉在了这具过于紧致而湿润柔软的身体里。他粗喘着，每次吐息都有淡淡的灰烟从鼻孔中冒出来——他已经克制着不要吐出火星了，万一王庭大火，他们俩都得完蛋。  
安度因的声音再一次高亢起来，发泄过了一次的阴茎也逐渐翘起，滴出了晶莹的液体。龙的挺动越来越顺滑，也许是因为他本来就粘上了之前的体液，又可能是他也在分泌出些用于润滑的什么东西，相连之处已经湿成一片汪洋。温暖到快要沸腾的海浸没了安度因，他的身体已经不属于他了，灭顶的快感将他一分为二，身体沉沦下去，灵魂却飘起来浮上云霄。怒西昂的龙翼微微张开，翅膜随着交媾的动作颤抖，就算这样，似乎还是有小型的风暴在翅膜的边缘卷起，龙翼滑过积雨云，冷暖气流交织，心跳声鼓噪澎湃。  
高低的吟哦慢慢溢满了整个房间。体内的热物来回穿梭，疣状凸起摩挲着入口的一圈软肉，细微的瘙痒与酥麻被放大了几百倍，让年轻的国王忍不住攥紧了身下的床单。  
龙也发出了低回而激动的咆哮。结实的尾巴甩动，另一根床柱也被他的尖刺尾鳍拦腰击断，被纱帐裹着半悬在空中。安度因的身体随着龙吟而震动，他隐约想起来一些让人头痛的问题，比如怒西昂对卡尔洛斯的帮助带来的一连串后续事件造成的恶果，虽然不能说是这头龙一手造成，但有些事情他很难不归咎于他，不管是追究责任还是单纯泄愤什么的。但他想不了太久，连续的撞击让他的腰痉挛起来，被填满的愉悦感有着惊人的征服效果。和龙，“黑龙”，曾经的大地守护者一族的后裔交合甚至让他有一种错乱而古怪的责任感，就像他要用一己之力包住整个艾泽拉斯，让这块多灾多难又美得不可方物的大地免于四分五裂的命运。就算他被撕裂——  
硕大的生殖器在他柔韧的身体里逡巡膨胀，仿佛他真的要被撕裂了；而又是什么样一种不可言喻的力量让他变成海、变成风、变成光芒，变成了无形的玄密的神妙的存在，去包裹、承接、吸收，然后，绽放。  
他发出摄人心魄的呻吟，紧紧闭着眼睛，一只手本能地探到自己身下，捋动着被忽略已久的茎体。这种姿态让龙受了点刺激，爪子一不留神就刺破了床单掏出了一把鹅绒。怒西昂此刻就像一头普通野兽，发出了很不体面的急促的嚎叫。  
安度因的瞳孔放大了，他面色酡红，口津从嘴角溢出，嘴唇上泛着水光。前后刺激下充实的满足感让他忍不住微微皱起眉头，他想要控制这场性爱的节奏，但身上的龙明显是失控了。怒西昂的翅膀张得更开了，蒸腾的热气从他的鳞片下升起，热度使他们相连的地方变得更为敏感，每一个肉褶拉扯肠壁的感觉都被无限放大了。安度因被他撞得几次握痛了自己，他不得不放弃取悦前端，专心应对来自身后的冲击。而龙还在发热，他低吼着，结在甬道中来回滑动，其他的部分也跟着膨胀了起来。  
安度因睁大了眼睛。  
龙嘶鸣着将精液灌进了他的肠道里。浓稠的液体像是降过温的岩浆，被缓缓浇筑进去，裹挟着膨大的火山刺一直深入海洋的深渊。  
国王捂住了自己的嘴，用最后的理智保持着不要尖叫，但大地震颤的频率与他的心跳重叠，他被龙带上天际。  
漫长的意识空白之后，已经精疲力竭的国王感觉到自己被翻了过来。他像是终于想起呼吸一样，长舒了一口气。龙消失了，随之退去的是那种压力。怒西昂再次变回人形，随手捞过一条丝绸披巾裹住下半身，又爬上了已经摇摇欲坠的床。他伸手小心地分开安度因的腿，修长的双腿掩映着被操弄过度有些合不拢的穴口，精液从里面一点点流出来。  
他清楚此刻再吹口哨会被就地正法，因此明智地闭上了嘴，挪过去用脸蹭安度因的头发。  
也许是龙的本能？在交配之后与伴侣继续温存一阵什么的。安度因猜测着，有意闪向一旁，把枕头都拢到脑后，强撑着坐了起来。倾斜下陷的床让他们有些下滑。  
“今夜到此结束了？别告诉我你要这么说。”怒西昂看着他泛红的眼角，金发青年此刻已经餮足，就算努力想要打起精神还是抗不住自然流露出的慵懒。对于初尝情欲的人而言，能撑过龙的考验实属不易。  
安度因眼眸中流光一转：“我正有此意。”  
“别这样。还有好一会儿才到黎明呢。”  
“那我们该谈什么呢？”安度因把丝被拢到身上，“关于上古之神和虚空？我可没力气了。但一转移话题我们就会争吵起来，我们会闹翻的。”  
怒西昂皱起眉头：“为什么？刚刚我们都挺愉快的。”  
“你还想让我解释吗？你再不走我就要开始细数你的罪过了，不记得你是如何与我决裂的吗？你——你让我对‘朋友’一词有了新的认知。”安度因有些讽刺地笑了笑。  
“我已经跟你说过了，那是为了更重要的事情！现在，想想深海之下的恩佐兹，你难道还不懂吗？这个世界需要一个让大家联合起来的契机，没有了卡尔洛斯·地狱咆哮，联盟和部落就失去了合作的理由。”  
“但你引发了更多的问题！看看希瓦娜斯的部落，她也如此不可理喻——没有哪个人会用创造问题来解决问题的。”  
“我是龙。”  
“你是一头蠢龙！”安度因深呼吸了一下，“如果卡尔洛斯没有去德拉诺，后面的很多事就不会发生了。而我们原本不需要走这么多弯路才重新走向联合。这是你的错，怒西昂，你必须承认。”  
他直视着怒西昂的面庞，突然发现对方收敛了眼中的红光，金色的眼瞳倒映在他眼中的碧海。怒西昂看起来仍然觉得自己是无辜的。  
“对于德拉诺来的另一个古尔丹和燃烧军团，如果你说的是这个的话，我对你父亲的死感到很遗憾。但我不觉得我要为此负责。”  
“我还没有说到这一步，建议你不要激怒我。”安度因面无表情。  
“……我可以道歉，如果能让你好受点的话。但我是站在一个更加长远的角度来看待问题的，这你不能否认……”  
“对于你们龙来说，这种长远也许微不足道，但对我的人民来说，这会是他们的一生。”安度因摇着头，“对我的父亲，还有我来说，也是这样。”  
“你真是不可理喻的顽固分子。”  
“你是个骗子。”  
他们结束了凝练的控诉，凝视着彼此，然后突然像是听到了什么荒谬的笑话一样，无端地一齐大笑起来。  
“好了，停止争吵。我们还是别管这些了，重新成为同盟吧。”怒西昂再一次拿出他最拿手的诱骗技巧，“想想恩佐兹，想想虚空。告诉我，安度因国王，你愿意与我结盟吗？”  
“天呐——你到底是为什么觉得我能这么轻易地就与你达成同盟？凭你那祖传的黑龙后裔的狡诈？”安度因抹去笑出来的眼泪，一本正经地摇摇头，“同盟是长久而稳固的关系，若你想要与我结成同盟，那你就应当宣誓、坦诚并且守信，而我将——算了，你真是一点也不懂。”  
“那是你们凡人的规则！我是黑龙！”他不服气地喊。  
“现在已经是凡人的时代了。想跟我们结盟就得遵守我们的规则，黑龙。”安度因眨眨眼。  
怒西昂咋舌，他咀嚼了一下刚才安度因的措辞，然后爬下了床。安度因正不解他要干什么，就看见龙对着他单膝跪了下去。  
他拉起他的手，虔敬地亲吻他的指尖。  
“那么，乌瑞恩的后裔，暴风城国王。我以艾泽拉斯的大地起誓，予您黑铁与熔岩，予您沃土与荒野。我发誓，摒弃同族的恶习，为您收起利爪与锐鳞、放弃谎言与诡计。我发誓，忠于您，戍卫您，您所踏足之处便是您不可侵犯的神圣疆土。若有人敢挑战您的威严，那么您的敌人将在我的烈焰下化为黑曜石，变作支撑暴风王座的地基。而您的同盟将为您奉上黄金，铸成乌瑞恩世家的雄狮徽印。我，大地守护者的后裔，怒西昂，在此发誓，将成为您一人的守护巨龙。”  
在一片盛大温暖的灯火照耀中，他抬起头，眼中的红光已经收敛。望向他的眼睛是与安度因头发一般灿烂的金色龙瞳。  
“这样可以吗？安度因陛下。”  
安度因怔怔地看着他。他几乎就要相信了。但是他还是定了定神，用自己平滑却也坚硬的指甲掐了掐龙的嘴角，引得对方一阵痛呼：“你觉得我会相信你的花言巧语吗，狡猾的黑龙王子？”  
怒西昂脸上有点挂不住，只能把脸颊往对方的掌心里蹭了蹭，企图做出示弱讨好的模样：“别这样。你不愿意相信我吗？”  
我愿意，他突然无端想这么回答。  
安度因笑了起来：“但我不会再轻易地相信任何人了。我可是国王，是要用理智去判断的。”  
怒西昂的眼中此刻盛满了真实而纯粹的困惑，那种样子就像是活了千年的老奸巨猾的妖怪突然变成了刚刚踏足人类社群的孩子，安度因这么想着。  
“身为盟友要证明自己的可靠性，而鉴于你的信用在联盟已经透支得干干净净了，”年轻的国王还是宽宏大度地给他指点迷津，“恐怕你还有很长的路要走，我猜？”  
在怒西昂还没来得及反应的瞬间，安度因突然伸手拉响了床头的侍应铃。他从地上猛地蹦起来，手忙脚乱地找衣服套上：“你干什么？！”  
安度因只是套上了亚麻睡袍，把自己迅速地裹进被子里，好整以暇地将龙的裤子丢到他背上：“召唤侍者来给我放洗澡水和修床。”  
怒西昂听着外面赶来的侍卫和宫女的脚步声，一蹦一跳地穿着裤子：“我还有几分钟？”  
“不到四十五秒。”  
黑龙终于放弃了扣起胸前的扣子。他敞开衣襟，让胸膛裸露在空气里，看起来就像是个不大体面的绿林游侠。怒西昂走到金发青年跟前，单手捧住他的脸。  
“那我长话短说吧——我们的事，要到什么时候？”  
“你是指下次战略会议？”海蓝的眼瞳像是夏日的海洋，他被光照耀着，发出沁人心脾的芬芳。  
“不，”他在今夜最后一次吻他，用力吮过已经有些红肿的柔软唇瓣，“同盟关系实在是让人费解，我想我们应当谋划一下什么时候结婚。”  
安度因笑得上气不接下气：“等你真的成了大地守护者再来跟我说这句话吧，蠢龙。”  
怒西昂挑挑眉毛，在那些侍者敲响门的三秒前从安度因的窗台翻了出去，化为龙飞进深沉的夜色之中。  
“咚、咚咚”三声叩响门环的声音。  
安度因清了清嗓子。  
“请进。”  
他看着侍者震惊的表情，很镇定地开口：“有只小壁虎爬到了我的床上，我蹬了蹬腿床就塌了，看来这木头太旧了——我们该用龙骨的。玛利亚，去帮我放洗澡水好吗？”

 

End


	4. 炼狱篇番外·万神注视与新生儿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炼狱篇的后续，黑化安迪主场，在奈奥罗萨发生的什么。  
> 涉及：触手、产卵、食人要素

他站在原地，透过自己四岔的辅足望着床垫上的肉。  
那堆有着他父亲样貌的肉。  
如果是凡人的世界会称之为什么？尸体吗？但对他而言，这种死去的傀儡不过是一堆不会动的肉罢了，它是真正没有灵魂的东西——连灵魂都没有，该如何让他死呢？  
“回音”——现在，可以称他为唯一的安度因——缓慢地眨了一下漆黑如深海的眼睛，闪紫色的虹膜流动着暗沉的光。他的父亲被另一个自己杀死了，那把龙牙匕首在他大理石般光滑、结实的胸膛表面留下了一道小小的伤口，现在连血迹都淡到几乎看不见。是血流干了吗？太浪费了，那原本能成为神的酒。  
他面无表情地蹲下，开始将肉一口口吞吃下去。那是一项虽然庞大但却并不费力的任务，辅足的关节裂变成獠牙之口，帮他消化了相当大的部分。他从白天吃到黑夜，直到云层彻底变黑，远方的雷声越响越近。当他舔舐完最后一根肋骨，拱顶之殿中的软枕突然变成了枯槁的花瓣。安度因站起来，仰头，闭眼。  
神的声音从四面八方传来。他站在世界中心，开始祷告。他听见低语，便将自己柔软、清亮、甜蜜的歌声编织进远古的呼唤，伟大的神听到了他的声音，他们的音律同调。  
唱和、唱和、唱和。  
一片安静的呢喃中，雷声越来越猛烈，他仿佛被困入风暴中心，呼啸的风在某个瞬间将幔帐全部撕碎，圣火从镂空的骷髅山花中亮起，三千三百三十三只真神的圣眼一同在至暗至高的尖心拱顶中睁开，他们的瞳孔与安度因的眼睛相互注视着，他微笑了。  
奈奥罗萨的千家万户传出梦境的歌谣，在回旋低沉的旋律中，安度因向上伸开双臂：“伟大的神明，我祈求您为我带来诸界中所有瓦里安的灵魂，他将借我的血肉为我的帝国降生。”  
神明回应着他的祈祷，眼球转动着，眨眼的时候有灵魂回绕。与此同时，他索取着自己的祭品。触手从四周蠕行而来，而安度因顺从地仰躺下去，用辅足支撑着自己。粗长的触手上泛着粼粼水光，用细小柔软的附生角捏着他尚未消除的阴唇向两边拉开，磨蹭着还湿润的阴道口，“噗呲”一声就挤了进去。他短促地喘息了一声，红晕再次涌上他被坏心情弄得阴云覆盖的脸庞。硕大的顶部探入湿热的淫穴深处，一下下顶撞刮擦着靠近子宫颈的一圈内壁，国王的脸上便显现出百般媚态。他开始用歌唱赞美诗般的音调发出淫乱又缠绵的呻吟，低语声、远处的歌谣被盖了过去，但又震撼了他的心脏。又有一根触手塞进了他的后庭，他讨好似的一边收紧前后两条穴道、吞吃着神的秽物，一边又胡乱抓过手边的一条触手，颤抖着将他含进嘴里。献身于神这件事本身就让他狂喜无比。阴茎状的触手开始变得坚硬，安度因能够感觉到它在自己体内滑动，用充盈感缓解生灵的饥渴，体内的淫液丰足，从他红肿的穴口滴出来，敲打在干枯的玫瑰花瓣上。  
神索取了他许久。到他的声音终于哑了下去，终于有第一股寒流涌进了他的身体里。他原本已经被这场漫长的交媾点燃，骤然的温度变化让他穴里一紧，龟头状的东西被不知满足的子宫吸了进去。很快，那带着灵魂跃动的精液就填满了他的子宫。为了不使其从难以合拢的淫穴流出，触手还将他塞得满满当当。但他的身体已经发生了变化。  
在雷声中，在死民的祷告中，在神的注视中，青年白皙的腹部开始隆起，他真正的生殖腔打开了，泛着荧光的胶状卵壳从他身体里生出。灵魂在他的体内聚合、尖叫，借着上古之神的血肉不断生长。安度因感觉到痛意。要开始了。  
他的血肉从内部被剥离，吸入进卵壳之中，鲜明的痛苦让他与所有产妇一样尖叫，额头上渗出冷汗。他颀长的四肢绷紧了，全身的力量都集中在小腹之间。而就在这时，他体内的触手突然又捻转耸动起来，让他敏感的身体不费吹灰之力再次高潮。极端痛苦的纠缠之下，他挣扎着不愿失去意志。  
终于在最后一道闪着红光的惊雷落下的瞬间，万神齐齐注视，歌声骤然终止。  
他迎来了最强烈的痛苦和前所未有的高潮，属于他的时间停止了，他的瞳孔涣散开来，黑色将闪紫的虹膜完全吞没。  
在无限空白的临界点，聚合体发出了，尖锐的、嘹亮的、磅礴的婴儿啼哭——  
新生儿从母胎里挣扎出来，剥落了透明的壳膜，痛苦地挣扎着、膨胀、生长，舒展出一个熟悉的人形。  
神的目光聚焦于新生者身上。  
他的身上还挂着卵膜，潮湿的水痕是母体的羊水。他是有灵魂的傀儡，等待着被唤醒。  
他转过身去，眼神空洞地望向还停留在灭顶欢愉的余韵中的主人。  
安度因对他露出了疲惫而又艳丽的微笑：  
“过来吧，被祝福的人。我的血，我的肉，我的骨——我的父亲。过来。”  
“到这里来。”


End file.
